A Gypsy and an Angel: Destiel
by 1198991k
Summary: Dean is in a bad place. He hasn't talked to his dad in weeks, Sam is at Stanford, and he's alone. Until, he meets Castiel.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

CHAPTER 1: 1ST MEETING

I sat alone in a sleezy bar. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was tired and had no one. Mom had died, Dad had drifted away, and Sam had gone to Stanford. I felt worse when a familiar song played.

'Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty  
The broken rose with laughin' eyes  
You're a mystery, always runnin' wild  
Like a child without a home

You're always searching  
Searching for a feeling  
That it's easy come and easy go

Oh, I'm sorry but it's true  
You're bringin' on the heartache.'

"You shouldn't drink away your problems." I heard a deep and gravelly voice say.

I turned around and saw a man about my age. He had messy dark hair and...the most beautiful blue eyes. They took my breath away. They reminded me of an angel's. I started to feel...

I have been drinking way too much. I was straight and a womanizer. I do not think men are attractive.

"Yeah. You are problems, right? So why are you here?" I asked. He was dressed like a tax accountant in his suit and trench coat.

"I was told to meet someone here." He said. "That they needed my help."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He smiled a small smile. A kind and comforting one. I felt safe. I hadn't felt that since I was four.

"Let's go somewhere and talk. This bar is lame and I am hungry." I announced.

"Sure." He smiled.

We left the bar and went across the street to a diner. He got a hamburger and fries. I ordered a double cheeseburger, fries, and got a beer.

"I thought you were going to stop drinking, Gypsy." A deep voice said.

"Gypsy?" I snorted.

"Yeah." He shrugged "You remind me of that song and you do look like a man who travels."

"I do. And my name is Dean Winchester." I informed him.

"Nice to meet you Dean. I'm Castiel Novak." He responded.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Castiel leaned forward.

"Um, okay. I was born January 24th, 1979. In Lawrence, Kansas. My mother's name was Mary and my father's name is John. I got a brother, Sammy on May 2nd 1983." I listed from my mind. "You?"

He shifted and looked uncomfortable.

"I was born July 10th, 1973 in Pontiac, Illinois. I don't really have a mother. My father's name is Chuck and my aunt's name is Amara. My siblings are Anna and Hannah. Fraternal twins. I have a rather large family outside of that." He said awkwardly.

I felt some of that was lies or not the full truth. I shook it off. Maybe I was just paranoid.

"Job?" He asked.

"Um?" I paused to come up with something.

"A hunter, correct?" Castiel said.

"What?" How did he know?

"A hunter. Of Supernatural creatures." He stated.

"How?"

"I can tell. And I am a hunter also." Castiel told me.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah. Not for long. A few years." He shrugged.

"What was your job before that? What happened?" I asked.

"It was pretty boring. I was a sales provider for AM radios. Then...well things got a little crazy with demons. People got hurt or killed. Anna and Hannah. I had to do something. I worked with a group of hunters for a while. I went solo sometimes. Once I had to be a gas station clerk named Steve. Now I am lost and trying to find my way." Castiel looked really upset and I felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry." I chugged my beer down.

"What is your story? If you don't mind."

"I don't. I have been hunting for a very long time. When I was four and Sammy was exactly 6 months, our mother was killed by a demon. She was on the ceiling with her stomach cut open and she...burst into flames." I paused and tried not to cry. I got another beer and chugged that one. "Dad wanting revenge started hunting everything he could. And raised us into it. Saving people hunting things, the family business." I snorted.

"What is funny?" Castiel asked.

"Well. Sam went to Stanford." I started.

"Stanford? Isn't that great?" He wondered.

"But he left us." I told him.

"He left hunting. I doubt he wanted to leave his family. I have only been hunting a few years and I already want to quit. I can't imagine doing it my whole life. Since I was a kid." Castiel said.

"I guess so." I took another chug of my drink.

"Have you tried talking to him?" He asked.

"No. He probably won't answer." I mumbled.

"Then, keep trying. I regret how I treated my sisters before they died. I don't want you to feel that same regret." Castiel told me.

"Ok. Maybe later. He isn't going anywhere." I replied.

He sighed, but left it alone. Castiel went to get up. My hand, against my control, grabbed his sleeve. He looked surprised.

"Don't go, Angel." I whispered.

"Ok, Gyspy." He smiled.

He sat across me and we talked all night. I told me about my childhood. The hunts, the schools, and the good times with Sam.

I talked about Sam a lot. I talked about how we burnt down that field on July 4th 1996. When he broke his arm because he thought Batman could fly and I had to drive him to the ER on my hand bars. The times we got Legos stuck in the air vents. The army man in the back. Our initials craved in it. My necklace. How close we were.

I talked about how Sam changed. He became restless and rebellious. Soon, he and Dad were always fighting. He would disappear. Then, he went to Stanford.

By that time, I was really drunk. My words started slurring. I felt really heavy and tired. Luckily, I had Castiel. I had my angel. I had someone one. Someone who didn't need me to be strong.

Author's Note: What do you think so far? What do you think will happen?

And Cas is from a different time. This is kind of time travel. What time do you think he is from?


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Help You

CHAPTER 2: LET ME HELP YOU.

Castiel helped me get out to the car. I glanced around dizzily and wondered about his car. I mentioned and he said he usually did buses...or flying. He drove me to my motel room.

I landed on the bed and kicked off my boots. Then I took off my jacket. Castiel started to leave.

"Cas? Is it okay if I call you Cas?" I said.

"Yes. Do you need something?" He turned.

"It's nothing. Never mind." I laid down.

"Dean!" Cas said sternly.

"It's nothing." I repeated.

"Well, if you need something...I am in the next motel room." He walked out and closed the door.

I stared at the wall and thought about what had just happened. I had just met someone who was...different. They were a stranger, but was so nice. They didn't want anything from me and didn't need my protection. They didn't need anything at all. Just my company.

It almost seemed too good to be true. The Winchesters never had good luck. I will have to check him tomorrow. How was I so stupid? I couldn't believe it.

But I almost did. He didn't hurt me. He almost seemed like a guardian angel. An angel sent from Heaven to help me.

I laughed. Yeah right. God probably doesn't exist. Even if he did, he doesn't care about me.

I would check Cas tomorrow and question him. It almost seemed like he was lying. Not about everything, but somethings.

I woke the next morning feeling horrible. My head felt like there was tiny men with jackhammers living in it. My mouth was dry and had an awful taste. My eyes had gunk. I sat up and groaned.

I took a quick shower and put on a clean outfit. I looked in the mirror and cringed. My eyes were dull and red. I was pale and my freckles stood out. No wonder Cas came up to me. Well, I didn't need someone to pity me.

I went outside and saw Cas standing outside staring at the sky. Sure it was Carolina blue and cloudless, but why was he here staring.

"Hey Dean." Cas said not looking away.

"Hi." I walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me. "You don't look so good." He frowned.

"Yeah." I looked away.

"Dean." Cas said.

"I don't need your pity!" I glared at the so ever interesting sky.

"Look at me!" He commanded.

I did.

"Do you see pity on my face?" Cas stared at me so intensely that I felt like my soul was being studied.

I examined his face. His eyebrows wee furrowed over his beautiful blue eyes. His chapped lips were turned down. He looked more concerned for me.

"What do see?" He asked.

"Concern?" I replied.

"Correct. You shouldn't assume what people are feeling towards you. Look into their eyes and if you are unsure...ask." The man told me.

"I just don't understand why you are being so nice to me. You don't know me." It made no sense.

"I just...feel like you need my help. That we both could use a friend." He tilted his head with a slightly confused look. It was adorable. Adorable? Man, I need to stop drinking.

"And I am that friend?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I believe you are. That you need my help. That God planned this." Cas said.

"God?" I smirked.

"Yes." He replied.

"God?" I repeated.

"Yes." Cas repeated.

"God?" I said.

"Yes." He smiled. I like that smile. "God. He is my Father and I trust he works in mysterious ways sometimes."

"Really?" I felt that he didn't care.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You don't believe in God." He stated.

"I guess I do..." I trailed off.

"You just don't think he cares."

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"He does." Cas told me.

"Yeah right." I snorted.

"He does. He just wants us to solve our own problems. We pray to Him over every little thing and He can't do it all for us. He just took a step back." Cas explained.

"Seriously?" I looked at him.

"Seriously." He nodded.

"You are a little unorthodox." I responded.

"I guess I am." He smiled a small smile.

"I am just not sure if I trust you." I admitted.

"You can trust me. How can I show you?" Cas asked.

"Well first I have to make sure you aren't a monster."

He looked almost insulted. I went to the trunk and got everything I needed. I tested him with salt, holy water, and silver.

"You're clean." I said.

"Yes."

"And you are here to help me?" I asked.

"Yes. If you will let me." Cas took a step closer. "There is nothing wrong with needing help sometimes."

"Sure."

"There isn't. Remember that song...by Bill Whiters?" He asked.

"Which one?" I think I knew which one. It was pretty famous.

He pulled an IPod and went through his music. Seriously, he has the song! He is a totally dork in need of expanding his music taste. I heard it go through the device.

'Sometimes in our life, we all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise. We know that there's always tomorrow.  
Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.

Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow.  
For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show.

You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.

Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.'

"I think I got it." I said.

He turned it off.

"So do you need me?" Cas asked.

He held out his arm to me literally and figuratively. Cas was like an angel. I felt safety and hope coming off of him and I wanted to walk towards it. I did need him. I was all alone and didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if it was God or something else, but something did send him here.

"I think I do."

I reached out and grasped his hand. He pulled me into a hug and took me over guard. I put my arms around him and felt...better. The feeling of safety, hope, and happiness was foreign, but welcomed.

A/N: Any theories on what is going on?


	3. Chapter 3: Just Let It Out

CHAPTER 3: JUST LET IT OUT

I pulled back from the hug and took a step back. I felt the loss immediately and missed it. It was like losing something. Something important.

"You can talk to me. Now or later." Cas said.

"Now I think." I whispered.

"If you are sure."

"Ok. I mean I have already told you a lot." I thought about how I told him about my relationship with Sam.

"I understand." He said and I felt a shock go through me.

No one had said that. It was 'Don't use that as an excuse.' 'Sorry doesn't solve anything.' And Dad's favorite, 'Suck it up." No one had said that they understand me. Sam was a little better than Dad but would whisper useless comforts. Like 'It's okay, it will be fine, it's gonna be alright.' They didn't solve anything.

"Okay."

We went into the motel room. He sat on the bed as I paced. I wasn't very good at talking about my feelings. I didn't want to seem weak or anything. And I didn't want this to be like a therapy appointment. But as I thought that, I felt in my heart that it wouldn't be that way. That Cas was different.

"I don't know how to start." I huffed.

"How about...growing up the way you did? How did that feel? And go from there. This isn't a therapy appointment. You don't have to tell me everything. I just want to help." Cas consoled me.

"Well, I disliked it, but it needed to be done. I had to protect Sammy." I told him.

"Yeah, but what did you feel? You were sadden by your mother's death. It had to be hard afterwards." He pressed.

"It was. Dad started drinking and left Sammy with me. I was four. I couldn't look after a baby. I just wanted my family." I paced quickly and got angry. "You don't put all of that on a kid. He had to hunt all the time. I understand he had to avenge Mom, but-" I stopped.

"You needed him. Sam needed him. Needing him doesn't make you selfish or weak. It makes you a person with a soul and a heart." Cas said.

"Yeah I needed him. He would come home drunk and hurt. I had to look after him. You don't put that on your kid. He was a bad father. I had to protect Sammy and keep his dreams alive." I rambled.

"Who kept you dream alive?" He asked.

"I don't have dreams." I looked at the ground.

"Everyone has dreams. Mine is for my whole family to be back together and getting along. I think you share that one. What are some others?" Cas pressed

"Just a family. Dad, Sam, and me. With a wife and maybe kids. I wouldn't be a very good father."

"Yes you would. Tell me why you believe that."

"Because I'm broken. It is like what Amanda told me. I am just a sad lonely little kid." I started to feel upset.

"Then be happy. And you aren't alone. I am hear for you. Also, you aren't a kid."

"Then, what do you think?" I asked him.

"You are a strong young man with a beautiful soul and a golden heart. You impact everyone who meets you. You save people at the expense of you own health. That's selfless and heroic." Cas declared passionately. I have never heard someone talk about me like that.

"You are biased." I took a deep breath.

"I am not. I have only known for a day and that is what I got from you." Cas argued.

"Really?" I couldn't believe him. It made my soul feel raw and gaping open.

"Yes." He stood up and walked over to me. "Come here." He held out his arms.

"I don't know. I don't do chick flicks." I replied.

"Dean." He said.

I walked into his arms and buried my face into his neck. I felt that safe and hopeful feeling again. And happiness was in reach. I spilled.

"I feel so broken and alone. I just want my family together. I want them to want me. I want them to need me. If they don't then what is my job. Who am I?" I started doing something I hadn't in a long time. I cried.

"Just let it out." Cas rubbed my back.

We stood like that for a long time and I kept talking. I talked about how it felt when Sam left. When John started hunting without me.

"Let me get you some water and tissues." He said as he slowly got me to the ground.

He came back with them. I took a chug of water and blew my nose. He took off that stupid trench coat and draped it over my shoulder.

"Want to know who you are?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah." I turned and was a few inches from his face. Looking into his blue eyes, I felt love. A love so great that it wrapped around my soul and heart.

"You are Dean Winchester. A strong, selfless, and heroic man. A man who cracks jokes and laughs in the face of danger. A man is loyal and will do anything for his family. A man who is willing to sacrifice himself for the world. A Righteous Man." He declared with a knowing smile and watery eyes. "Please believe that."

"I am broken now." I mumbled.

"You are a little bruised. And bruises heal. I will heal you. You will be fine." He hugged me and rubbed my back.

"How?" I asked.

"First, don't feel sorry for yourself. Believe those truths I said. Then, we will resolve some issues. Next, we will make you your own person. With your own dreams and wished. You will not throw yourself away for someone else." He listed.

"Ok."

Cas started to sing.

'Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow

Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get

Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you (let somebody love you)  
You better let somebody love you before it's too late.'

He finished and whispered in my ear.

"It will be alright."

Then, I feel asleep in the arms of an angel.


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling Better

CHAPTER 4: FEELING BETTER

I woke up in my bed. I sat up and saw Cas sitting at the dining table. He was on a computer and seemed deep in research. It made me think of Sam. Maybe I should try to call him.

"Good morning, Dean." His voice was rough.

"Morning." I stood up and stretched.

"We have coffee and food." He pointed to the counter. There was coffee and a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit.

"Thanks." I sipped on the coffee.

"Your welcome."

"What are you looking at?" I walked over to him.

"A hunt. There seems to be a ghost a few hours away." Cas told me.

"Let's go." I went to grab my jacket.

"We don't need to go right now. I have to do a little more research and we have to eat and shower. I am going to the library." He stood up and walked out.

As he left, I sat and thought about things. I decided to try and call Sam. Of course he didn't answer. I decided to call Dad.

"Dean. How did the hunt go?" He asked immediately.

"Ok. 'Bout to go on another one. A ghost hunt a few hours away. You?" I sighed.

"Good. Going on another hunt also. Text me when you are done." Dad ordered.

"Yes sir." I said.

He hung up. I sighed and shook my head. He won't change. I just can change my reaction. I am not going to let him bother me.

I finished my biscuit and coffee. Waiting for Cas, I watch Dr. Sexy MD. It was a pretty good episode. The door opened and I looked up to see Cas walking in.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Good. I found all the information. Just need to go and salt the bones of Rachel Evans." He said.

"Really?" He knew everything.

"Yes. You shower." He pointed to the bathroom.

"Ok. And hey." I looked at him. "Do you have another outfit or just that?" I asked.

"I did. Lost them." He shrugged.

"Well we will buy you new clothes when you get there. We can't dig her up until nightfall." I suggested.

"Ok. Thank you." He smiled.

I took a shower, then he did. We drove to for hours. Cas suggested we played a game. It was a song generator game called Pandora. I have never heard of it. Then again I am infamous for using older technology.

Most of the songs were rock songs that I have heard. Then older country. Cas moved it on to newer pop and I groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"I hate pop." I told him.

"I usually do. It is just for fun and to hear new things." Cas explained.

A new song played on the radio.

'Take my hand and lead the way  
Out of the darkness and into the light of the day  
And take me somewhere I'll be safe  
Carry my lifeless body away from the pain

'Cause I know what I've been missing  
And I know that I should try  
But there's hope in this admission  
And there's freedom in your eyes

And we cry away

I'm sick and tired of being afraid  
If I cry anymore then my tears will wash me away  
But when I hear you call my name  
I whisper the word that I never thought I'd ever say

And I hope to God you'll listen  
And you'll keep me safe from harm  
'Cause I found what I was missing  
When I fell into your arms

And we cry away

I can feel the darkness coming  
And I'm afraid of myself  
Call my name and I'll come running  
'Cause I just need some help.'

"That was depressing." I said as I changed the song to the rock channel.

"It was. I thought we would get something funny, like Beyoncé or Britney Spears." Cas admitted.

"Beyoncé? Like Destiny's Child?" I asked in disgust.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

The rest of the trip was silent. We listened to my cassette tapes and thought about things. I thought about the song. I am sure he was also and worried it made me upset.

When we got to Topeka, Kansas, we went to a diner for lunch. We both got burgers, fries, soda. I tried to get a beer, but Cas said I shouldn't.

"It didn't upset me." I said suddenly.

"What?" Cas looked at me.

"The song. It didn't upset me. Sure, it is making me think about things." I told him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You." I said.

"Me?" He sounded shocked.

"Yeah. How like an angel you came from nowhere and helped me. You have taken my hand and have lead me closer to the light. And I feel safe with you. You are freedom. I can do anything with you and I don't have to be afraid. I don't have to be anything but me. I don't have to be a soldier, a big brother, a father, or anything. Just Dean Winchester." I shared a piece of my heart with him.

"And I will be there. Just call my name and I'll come running." Cas quoted the line that reminded me of him the most.

"Castiel, my blue eyed angel." I whispered.

"Dean, my green eyed Gypsy." He whispered back.

My heart felt full when he said that and it skipped a beat. I looked over at him. He had a small smile on his face. His blue eyes shining. It was beautiful. I wanted to lean forward and kiss him.

What?! I ain't gay. I am a heterosexual man who loves woman. I looked down at my food and we continued in silence. We finished eating and we went to the store to buy Cas some clothes.

It was pretty amusing. At first he only wanted to buy dorky clothes. Long sleeves with one stripe. I let him get a couple, but then I helped. He got long sleeves without dorky designs. Then, button ups, plaid, military jackets, jeans, and tees.

We went and got a motel room. I sat in the motel while Cas went to wash the suit and trench coat. As I sat, I thought about how it felt to have him in my life.

It felt joyful and fearful at the same time. He was so nice and helpful and beautiful, but he might leave or get hurt. He seemed like he could handle himself, but I still worried a little. Overall, it was like a roller coaster that I didn't want to get off of.

And I wanted to tell someone. I tried calling Sam again, but he didn't answer. I left a message.

"Sam. Hey, it's Dean. I am calling to just talk. Not to drag you in and ruin your life. I just wanted to tell you about a new friend of mine. Also I wanted to hear about your new life." The beep but him off.

Then, I called Bobby.


	5. Chapter 5: Bobby

CHAPTER 5: BOBBY

"Hello?" I heard a gruff and annoyed voice ask.

"It's Dean Winchester." I said, happy to hear from him.

"Dean? I have heard from you in years. How are you?"

"Okay." I replied.

"Boy, you ain't ok." He scolded.

"I am. Just a lot has been happening. Dad and Sam had a fight and Sam is at Stanford. Now me and Dad hunt separately." I told him.

"Oh. How are you holding up?" He asked like I had lost a loved one.

"Fine. I met someone. Another hunter. Have you ever heard of Castiel Novak?" I asked.

"No. How long has he been huntin'?" Bobby asked.

"Few years." It is possible Bobby doesn't know him, right?

"What do you know about him?" He wondered.

"His name is Castiel Novak. He was born in Pontiac, Illinois in 1973. His father name is Chuck. Mother is unknown. Aunt is Amara. He had two sisters, twins, named Anna and Hannah. He was a sales provider for AM radios." I listed in my mind.

"Pontiac, Illinois?" Bobby asked. "When did you meet him?"

"Um. Two days ago." I told him.

"Did you check him?" Bobby asked urgently.

"Yes. He wasn't a demon, possessed by a ghost, or a shifter." I was getting worried.

"Well he is something." Bobby said.

"What makes you think that?" I was really worried.

"Two days ago in Pontiac, Illinois people reported hearing loud buzzing, lights breaking, and a man went missing. His name was James Novak." Bobby said.

"Maybe he is a relative." It could be true.

"Well I look up your friend. Everything is like James, except his family and name. I will send you a picture and you can tell me if it is him." Bobby said.

I was really scared as I sat there, staring at that stupid phone. A text popped up and I opened it. My heart sank as I stared at a picture of Castiel...or James.

"Dean!" I heard Bobby yell.

"Um. Sorry. Yeah it's him. But Bobby, he is so nice. He has helped me a lot." I defended my friend.

"Boy, he is using you." Bobby said with sympathy.

"Don't feel sorry for me. He is my friend, human or not. He cares about me and doesn't want anything from me. He doesn't want me to blindly follow orders, be a soldier, or just shut up and listen. He just wants to me to be ok and my own person. Cas is good." I defended him passionately.

"Seriously?" He replied.

"Yes. Why don't you meet him?" I suggested.

"Not at my place. An abandoned barn nearby. I will put up sigils. Just don't trust him. We don't know what he is." Bobby told me.

"Ok. And he is my friend. That is what he is." I hung up on him.

Cas walked in at that moment.

"Cas?" I started and I didn't know how to tell him.

"Thank you. I apologize for eavesdropping. I heard most of the conversation." Cas said.

"Really?" I didn't know how I felt about that.

"Yes. I am very sorry. Did you guys agree on a meeting place?"

"Yes. An abandoned barn near Bobby's place." I told.

"So...you know that I'm not human." Cas looked down in shame.

I walked over and grabbed his chin. I looked into his sad blue eyes.

"Yes, but not a monster. I don't believe that."

"Don't you want to know what I am?" Cas asked.

"I guess. It's not too important. I will find out when you tell Bobby." I didn't want to admit I was afraid to find out.

"Ok." He looked like he wanted to protest, but was probably scared of my reaction.

Soon, it was nightfall. We went to the graveyard and burned the girl's bones. The ghost showed up and for once no one got hurt. I guess he was a good luck charm.

After the hunt, we went to bed. We only got five hours before we hit the road. The drive was mostly silent. The background was playing rock music.

"You want to play that game again?" I asked Cas.

"Sure." He reached for the radio. I saw him change to the country station.

"Country? Seriously?" I asked him.

"Let's try it." Cas said.

"Fine."

He turned up the volume and a sad sounding song came on. The radio said I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts.

'It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks your will  
It feels like that

You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
you're not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go

It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
you're gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't.'

The song went off and I looked at Cas. He nodded, saying that he wouldn't let anything hurt me and he will be here for me. I nodded back, saying I will do the same.

We finally got to Sioux Falls, SD. We went to the abandoned warehouse. We got out of the car and stared at it. I was nervous and I could tell he was also. He kept fidgeting.

"I will go in first." I said.

I walked in and saw that the whole inside was covered in a bunch of sigils. In the middle was a table full of weapons.

"Weapons? I won't let you hurt Cas." I growled.

"He isn't human and is probably using you." Bobby said holding a shotgun.

My phone beeped and I looked at the text.

'Now?' Cas messaged.

'Yes. Be careful. He has weapons.' I warned.

'It's fine.' He texted back.

Showtime.


	6. Chapter 6: A True Angel

CHAPTER 6: A TRUE ANGEL

As soon as the door started opening, the lights burst. Wind blew that trench coat he liked so much. His messy hair got even messier. He kept walking until we was standing in front of me. A shot fired and hit Cas in the chest.

"Bobby! You son of-" I snarled.

"I'm ok." Cas said. "None of these human weapons will hurt me."

"Really?" Bobby and I said at the same time.

"Yes."

"What are you?" I asked.

"An angel of the lord." Cas said in a deep voice.

"An angel?" I asked.

"They don't exist." Bobby said.

"They do. My Father, God, calls himself Chuck for whatever reason. He has a sister, The Darkness, who is called Amara at a later date. She is currently locked up." Cas rambled.

"Locked up? What game are you playing, boy?" Bobby asked.

"One, I'm not playing a game. Two, it is true. Three, don't call me boy. I am a lot older than you." Cas started to sound frustrating, which I had never heard.

"Can you prove it Cas?" I asked him.

"Yes."

He looked at so intensely that I could feel the power coming off him lightening flashed and behind him I saw...wings furling. They were only shadows, but I could tell they were magnificent. His eyes glowed a brighter blue.

I stared wide eyed at him in awe and shock. I had actually befriended an angel. An angel actually liked me wanted to my friend.

This also brought up a lot of questions. Why was he my friend? What about God? Other angels?

The lights went away and so did his wings. I continued to stare for a while. I glanced at Bobby who was doing the same.

"You really are an angel? I have...so many questions." I told him.

"Yes. And I will explain." Cas promised.

"Let's go to my place first. I need a stiff drink." Bobby said.

"Ok." I said. "You coming, Cas?" I asked as I noticed he didn't move.

"I am trying to decide if I should fly there or not." He told me.

"Fly?" I asked.

"Yes. I have wings. It will only take a second. I would ask if you want to come, but you hate flying." Cas responded.

"I don't remember telling you that. How did you know?" I felt really creeped out.

"I will also explain that."

"Well for now just ride with us." Bobby said. "Come idjits." He walked out.

The drive to Bobby's was silent and a little awkward. Bobby led the way and we followed. I drove while Cas sat in the passenger seat.

"I hate you had to found out like this. I was going to tell you." Cas said suddenly.

"I know. It would have been nice to know in the beginning." I said.

"I am sorry. I just have so much to explain." He said, sadly.

"You do." I agreed.

For the rest of the drive, I thought about it more. He was a supernatural creature. He had probably possessed poor James. Then there was the fact he lied to me. I tried not to be angry.

We parked next to Bobby's Chevelle. Cas and I got out and followed Bobby up to the porch. He let us in.

"Try to find a place to sit. I'll get the drinks. I assume the angel don't want one." Bobby called as he walked.

"No thank you." Cas called back.

Bobby came back with drinks. We both chugged ours as Cas took deep breaths.

"We both want some answers." I started.

"How should I start?" He asked us.

"How many of you guys is there?" I asked.

"Millions. Not all are the same. We have a hierarchy. The top ranking angels are called Archangels. There is only four; Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer." Cas started.

"Lucifer was an archangel?" I asked.

"Yes. And God's favorite, but we will get to that a little later."

Cas went on to describe all the ranks of angels, weaknesses, strengths, possession, random facts, and history. He explained what happened to Lucifer and the Darkness. It took a few hours.

We all ate in silence. I noted that Cas ate and he didn't need to. When I asked him about, he said it was more for pleasure than necessity. Like sleeping, showering, etc.

"Now I must tell you the next part. How I know so much about Dean?" Cas said.

"Good. That creeps me out." I replied.

"Well, I am actually from the year 2017." He said.

"2017? Why? How?" I asked.

"Yes. I used my angel powers and a spell. Why...I wanted to help you and change the future. Which is insane and dangerous." Cas told us.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well there is a Castiel in this time. Then, the Fates. They control what happens. They might try to kill me." He said.

"Kill you?" I gaped.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Why come back in time for me?" I asked.

"To save you...and Sam." Cas said as an afterthought.

"Save me?" I was shocked.

"Yes. You deserve to be saved. You and Sam end up dying a terrible death and the world falls apart without you guys, so I came here to stop it all." He said sternly.

"Stop all of what?" I asked him.

"This will be a really long story." Cas warned.

"Go ahead." I pressed.

The story was long...and heartbreaking. While Sam is at Stanford, he meets Jessica Moore. She dies like Mom. Dad 'goes missing' and we look for him. We hunt for over a year. Sam starts to have visions and has demon blood. Dad is killed by the demon. We try to find the Yellow Eyed Demon, Azazel, and Sam is kidnapped. He is killed and I sell my soul.

We spend the next year trying to end my deal. I die, Sam goes dark side with Ruby, and I come back. Cas brought me back.

"You bring me back?" I felt touched and my heart started to beat faster.

"Yes, with the help of other angels. I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition. My grace touching your soul left a mark on your shoulder. A handprint. After that we had a profound bond." He explained.

"And we don't now?" That made me upset for some reason.

"Well from my end there is still a connection." Cas said uncomfortable.

"Oh." I said.

"Then what?" Bobby said. Man, I forgot he was here.

Apparently, we had to deal for our roles in a war. And fix Sam. We are true vessels for Archangels. Lucifer and Michael. Sam agrees and a brother I didn't know we had, Adam, is brought back from the dead and ends up Michael's vessel. Sam defeats them, goes to the cage, and I stay with Lisa...and Ben. I could possibly have a son. Then, Sam comes back and is soulless. Sam losing his mind. Cas reluctantly tells me of working with Crowley, King of Hell, and ends up being an omnipotent ruler. He ends up releasing the Leviathans. Cas starts to get upset.

"It's okay. You thought you were doing the right thing." I tried the comfort him.

"Yeah, but the leader kills Bobby!" He blurts out. "I am so sorry."

"What?" I looked at Bobby.

"Well you didn't know. Did ya kill him?" Bobby asked, angry.

"Yes. Dean and I. We got sent to Purgatory." Cas went on.

He talked about the Tablets, Kevin, Gadreel, and the trials. The angels falling, Metatron, when he was human, and trying to get his grace back. He talked about me with the Mark of Cain, Cain, Abaddon, and when I died. I turned into a demon, got fixed, Crowley, Rowena, Charlie, and then the Darkness. He explained all about that and how God showed up. Lucifer got lose again. Then...

"Mom?" I asked him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Objectives

CHAPTER 7: THE OBJECTIVES

"Yes." Cas replies.

He tells me about her. How she struggled in the beginning. She was so lost and confused. It ended up getting better, but not perfect. We died trying to stop the Devil. Then, Cas was sent through time to stop Satan from destroying God's creation.

"So how do we change all of that?" I asked

"And not get killed by Fates or other angels." Bobby added.

"I haven't got that part figured it out. Guess we just...take the punches as they come." Cas said awkwardly.

"Yes. Let's make a list. Objective 1: Save Sam and Jess, which includes killing Azazel. Objective 2: Kill other demons. Objective 3: Let's not make any demon deals. Sounds good?" I asked.

"Yep." Bobby said.

"Yes. It does." Cas agreed.

"Ok. Guess there is that. Then?" I asked.

"Objective 4: Stop Lilith before any of the other seals and hope she doesn't let the Devil out." Bobby added.

"Objective 5: Save Adam." Cas said.

"Objective 6: Don't lose your soul." I inputted.

"Objective 7: Don't try to get Souls from Purgatory...with Crowley." Cas said, looking down.

"Objective 8: Don't trust Gadreel." I rolled my eyes.

"Objective 9: Don't trust Metatron." Cas mumbled.

"Objective 10: Don't get the Mark of Cain." I said.

"Objective 11: Do try to get God, Lucifer, and Amara to get along again." Bobby said.

"Yep. While doing this watch out for other things." I finished.

"Sounds as good as it is ever gonna get." Bobby shrugged.

"So, how do you fix Sam?" I asked.

"Well it just wore off and wasn't a problem after Lucifer. However, he said the trials purified him. So I guess something holy. Purified blood cures demons." Cas figured.

"He isn't a demon though." I thought.

"He has demon in him. We could try it." Cas replied.

"If he'll let ya." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"He wants normal and might not believe ya." He told us.

"And that is what we are going to give him. And he might already be dreaming about Jessica. So Cas being an angel, you, me, and the dreams should be enough. We will fix him, save Jessica, and leave him out of this as much as possible."

"That would be best." Cas approved.

"So I guess we just have to wait around. I have to call Dad-. What will we tell him? If he does die then we have to tell me something?!" I realized.

"Ya Daddy is stubborn. I suggest we lie!" Bobby suggested.

"Lie?" Cas and I looked at him.

"Yes. Cas is a hunter you met and I've known for years and trust. And we know nothing." He explained.

"How long are we going to keep that up?" I looked at him.

"'Til it's true." He said.

"2017?! You're kidding!" I was shocked.

"A little, but not really. Everything will be sped up most likely. And ya know how he is. At least, wait." Bobby sassed. "He won't handle the Sam thing well. Or anything really. And there is no point in tellin' him. We are changin' everything." Bobby made good points.

"Ok. But if he finds, we are all in equal trouble. Got it."

"Got it." Bobby said.

"I have it." Cas replied.

"Good. I will go talk to him now." I stood up and pulled out my phone. I motioned for them to be quiet.

"Dean?" He asked. "How is hunting?" He asked immediately.

"Good. About to go on a case in Nevada. Might take a month. I will probably be really busy the next few months." I told him.

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes." I answered.

"Any reason?" Dad asked. Crap.

"No. Just coming back from Sam leaving." I was honest then.

"Good." He hung up.

"Goodbye to you too." I mocked as I closed the phone.

"Guess we have him out of the way for a while."

"Good. Tomorrow we go see Sam." I said.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It is a transition or filler chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Stanford and Sam

CHAPTER 8: STANFORD AND SAM

We packed our things the next morning and started driving. Cas could have flown us there, but no one was ready for that.

As Cas and I drove, we played our favorite game. We mostly listened to country, which made me cringe. I disliked country and all the songs seemed to remind me of Sam.

The first one was by Kip Moore.

'We had a good run  
But I knew, I knew, I knew  
I knew this day would come  
As bad as I want to  
Ain't no way, not me, girl  
I ain't gonna stop you

[Chorus:]  
But if the rain starts falling, falling on you  
And your heart starts breaking, breaking in two  
If the light starts fading, baby, don't move  
Just say my name, stay right there  
I'll come running for you, yeah

I'm gonna miss you  
Baby, there's no way that I can go with you  
So, go on and chase it  
I know, I know, I know  
You can almost taste it  
Yeah, time's a wastin'

[Chorus:]  
But if the rain starts falling, falling on you  
And your heart starts breaking, breaking in two  
If the light starts fading, baby, don't move  
Just say my name, stay right there  
I'll come running for you, yeah

It's gonna be a long night  
And I might shed a tear  
But I'm gonna be alright

And even though you won't be in my arms  
You'll be right where you belong  
So, go, girl, go, girl, go on

[Chorus:]  
But if the rain starts falling, falling on you  
And your heart starts breaking, breaking in two  
If the light starts fading, baby, don't move  
Just say my name, stay right there  
I'll come running for you.'

Sam had left and went to Stanford. I was upset and couldn't stop him. I should have told him that he could call him if needed anything. I didn't. I was petty and sad. I wouldn't be like that no more.

Then, Cas changed it to the pop station. I sighed as I saw it was some weird name, like Adele. I wondered if he always wanted to choose the songs because they were from the future. Could he do that?

'I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be  
So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe  
Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life  
This ain't easy, it's not meant to be  
Every story has its scars

When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy

No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you  
Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through  
Your love, it is my truth  
And I will always love you  
Love you

When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy

When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
I will be, I will be  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be, I will be...  
Your Remedy.'

I wanted to be his Remedy. I wanted Sam to be happy and I wanted to help him, but not so much that I chase him away. I guess he was an adult. I still saw him as a kid sometimes.

We finally made it to Palo Alto, California. I saw the sign with the tree and all. I started to feel nervous and tap my fingers on the steering wheel. I felt Cas' hand touch my shoulder and I stopped. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

We drove down a road sided with palm trees. The wind going into our windows was pleasant. It was rather nice here. It reminded me of the Shrek movie that I watched with Sam a few years ago.

We made it to Stanford University by 6:00 pm. I wondered how we would find him. It wasn't too hard. We found his apartment and I felt really nervous. Well, at least Cas and Bobby was here to back me up.

Sam's POV

I was sitting on my bed, surrounded by books and papers. I was trying to study, but it was hard. Then, a knock was at my door. I got up and opened the door. I saw Dean, Bobby, and someone I didn't know.

"Oh no." I went to close the door.

Someone, the stranger, caught the door.

"Samuel. Let's us in and listen to us." The man in jeans, a navy tee, and hiking boots. He had messy hair and intense, blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"To warn you. To help you." The man said. Dean held up a case and smiled. Bobby nodded.

"About what?" I stepped aside and they walked in.

"Something horrible. Then, you can go back to your normal life." Dean said.

"Get on with it. I'm studying for a test tomorrow." I told them.

"We will. Um, I will start." Dean said awkwardly.

And he told me the most outrageous, shocking, awful story that I have ever heard in my life. I couldn't have really done all of those bad things or had those bad things to me.

"To stop that from happening we are here to purify you. We believe this will work." The angel named Castiel said.

"Ok. How?" I asked.

"Well we thought of how we cure demons-" I flinched. "And Cas might be able to do something. He will have to touch your soul." Dean told me.

"Ok." I agreed wanting to get back to normal life.

They decided to start tomorrow because it was already passed eight. Dean, Bobby, and the angel Castiel left and I fell backwards on my bed. I am going to have a long day tomorrow. Good thing Jess wouldn't be back from her friend's house for a couple days. I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Be Gone Demons

CHAPTER 9: BE GONE DEMONS

Sam's POV

They had to tie me to a chair. I wasn't really comfortable with that, but it was apparently for safety. They started on the first shot at 3:30. I yelped when the needle went into my neck. Then, it was the angel's part.

He put a belt in my mouth and told me it will hurt...a lot. Castiel put him hand on my shoulder for comfort and to hold me. He shoved his hand into my stomach and it felt like I was on fire. The liquid acid shot through my veins. I screamed into the belt and threw my head back. Then, it was all gone. I gasped.

"I'm sorry." Dean put a hand on each side of my face.

"It's okay." I breathed. "It will all be worth it."

"Well what can we do for the next hour?" Dean asked.

"We can play a board game?" The angel suggested.

We are stared at him for a good few seconds.

"Oh, why not?" Dean smiled widely at Castiel. What was going on there?

So we played Trouble for the next hour. Then, it was time again. It just as awful as the first time. Things started to change around the third time. I felt different. Darker...and I liked it.

"You are pathetic Dean! You just can't be alone. First it was me and Dad and now you have replaced us with a useless drunk and a bad angel."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Dean denied.

"Yes you do. You are weak! You dependent on other people. Especially your Angel. It is rather sad really." I smiled when Dean looked down.

"Don't listen to him. Remember what I told you." Dean's Angel said as he touched Dean's shoulder.

"Wow. You are with an angel. How...naughty." I teased.

"We aren't together. We are merely friends." Cas told me.

"Yeah, but you want more. Isn't that right, Cassie?" I said.

"What?" Dean turned to Cas.

"Sadly, Dean is straight." I taunted.

"Ok. Time for your next shot." Dean said.

After that, they gagged me. I glared at them for the next three hours. That was when the tears came.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what that was! I'm a monster! A freak." I cried.

I hated feeling this...broken. It was like all of the dark and ugly things that was buried in me had come to the surface. I guess maybe it was.

"No you aren't. Just...ill. We are curing you." Dean tried to comfort me.

Soon, it was 11:30. The eighth and final dose. I screamed into the belt as the fire went through me. When they finished, I felt...better. Pure. I felt I could stand in that beautiful ray of light after going on a noble quest. I felt great and like everything will be already.

They untied me. I took a shower and got cleaned up. It was midnight and I saw they are going to leave...leave California.

"Wait." I said pushing my wet bangs out if my eyes.

"What?" Dean turned around.

"I might see you guys for a long time. Can't you stay a few more days?" I asked.

"Of course." Dean said as the other two nodded.

They left and went to bed. I wondered if I should tell Jess about hunting and all. Sure, I had quit, but it was my childhood. I just feared what she would say. I had to at least let her meet Dean, Bobby, and Cas.

Then tell her. I would throw away my fears and tell her. I would tell her. And hope she accepts me. I felt our relationship would go far if I don't.

I had to tell and let go of it. I had left the life, but not left the hurt and anger. I doubted I could ever male peace with Dad, but I could with my past. I would tell her and really move on. Dean had just given me that opportunity. I would forever owe him for that.

Dean's POV

It was an awkward drive back to the motel. I wanted to ask Cas about what crazy Sam had said, but I feared it was just a joke. And what would I do if it was true. Sure, sometimes I had weird urges, but I was straight. I could be with another man.

Cas and I didn't talk or look at each other as we went to bed. I felt lonely as I laid there. I stared at Cas' back. I felt a longing to go to him...and I felt my heart break when I didn't. I felt guilt as I thought about his withdrawn behavior. I will ask him about it in the morning.

I will tell him about my confusion and we will work it out. I will tell him what I thought, felt, and wanted. I wanted Cas. I will throw away my fears and my father's prejudice. It wasn't wrong. Cas had told me that even God had dated guys and didn't hate homosexuals or bisexuals.

The next morning, I prepared myself. I took a deep breath and stared at my coffee. How would I start? Do I just jump into it? Glide into it? This was so hard. I never do anything like this.

"Dean? Your coffee is getting cold." Cas said in a monotone voice. I couldn't stand it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Me?" He looked surprised.

"Do you see another sad angel?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I just-." He stopped.

"Just what?" I asked.

"Just feel frustrated." He growled.

"Hey calm down. Let's talk. What has been bothering you?"

"You?" He looked at me with his intense blue eyes.

A/N: A shorter chapter because I felt the next part needs to be on its own.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet My Family

CHAPTER 10: MEET MY FAMILY

Sam's POV

I woke up the next day and took a deep breath. It was Saturday and I had planned a romantic day with Jess. Maybe if it didn't start off bad it might work out. I started to think about backing out, but stopped myself.

Jess came home around 10:00. She wore her beautiful, wavy, golden hair down. Her beautiful face had no makeup covering it. She wore a turquoise tee shirt, jeans, and boots. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Woah. Are you okay?" She looked at me concerned.

"Yeah." I stoked her face. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." Jess said trying to lighten up the mood.

I stiffened and took a deep breath.

"Let's go. I want to take you somewhere." I forced a smile.

We walked off campus and I took her a lake. We sat on a bench and watched the birds. I held her hand and sat quietly.

"Why don't we go off and see an art museum?" I whispered in her ear.

"I would love that." She whispered back.

Jess' POV

Something was bothering Sam. He suddenly called and wanted to hang out. When, he answered he looked tired, tense, and...scared. Why would he be scared?

Then, he was so quiet. He took me to a serene lake to watch birds. It was nice, but I felt like he was spending as much time with me as he could before...he leaves.

Sam took me to an art museum next. We looked at the each painting. I described each one to Sam. He just smiled sadly at me.

After that, we went to a restaurant. We both got Coke. The lady came back for our order. Sam got chicken with a salad. I got pasta and a salad. Our meal was quiet.

"Something has been going on. What is it?" I asked him.

"Just been thinking." He replied.

"About what?" I pressed.

"Dean, Bobby, and Cas." Sam listed.

"Who?" I looked at him. "I know Dean is your brother, but who are the other two?"

"Bobby...is like a father to me. A better one. We would go to his house and have the best time. I would get to read and Dean would get to work on cars. We would go fishing and swimming." Sam looked so nostalgic. "Him and my Dad had a falling out and I haven't seen him until two days ago on my doorstep with Dean and Cas." He rubbed his neck.

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"Well Dean and I had a falling out before I went to college. I guess he wanted to make it up to me. He was at Bobby's and they both came to see me." Sam explained.

"And Cas?" I asked.

"Dean brought him. Never seen him before. I think they are friends, but there is more going on." He looked at me nervously.

"Like they wanting to date? Didn't you saw Dean was a ladies man?" I questioned.

"Yes. Maybe that is just lust. Not love. I think they might love each other. Dean might have found him someone." Sam smiled the first real smile. "Would you like to meet him after this?" He asked excitedly.

"I would love to."

We finished our meal and left. I was bouncing as I sat on his bed and waited. They would be here any moment. Someone knocked on the door and I jumped up. Sam came out of the bathroom and rolled his eyes. I ran to the door and opened it.

Standing there was a very beautiful man. He had short dark blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and full lips. He wore a black tee shirt with a green over shirt, faded jeans, and muddy boots. Another attractive man stood next to him. He had messy dark hair, bright blue eyes, and scruff. He wore a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and boots. The last man was older. He had a truck hat, a beard, a vest, and looked rough. I guess he was Bobby.

"Hey Jessica!" The blonde said happily.

"Hey. Why don't you all come in?" I stepped aside.

"Dean." Sam smiled as he hugged the blonde. So he was the brother and the other was Cas.

"Cas." Sam nodded at him before hugging Bobby.

"How's it going, boy?" Bobby looked at Sam meaningfully.

Sam just shrugged in response.

"So you are Sam's brother?" I looked at Dean. "Got any fun stories?" I asked.

"Lots." Dean smiled at me.

"Oh no." Sam said.

Dean told me a lot of stories. He told me about the times they spent in their Impala. The army man, the Legos, their initials, and other things were put in the Impala.

Sam's brother told me about the time Sam thought he could fly and broke his arm. The time Sam gave Dean his amulet. It was all very sweet. And funny. Once Sam and Dean even burned down a field one July 4th, 1996. Then, there was the prank wars.

Bobby told me about all the times they spent at his house. Sam only wanted to read and do school work. Dean worked on cars. Both apparently learned to shot, throw knives, and fight.

That was what worried me. It was their Dad's idea. It wanted them to protect themselves because he was always working. That was all I found out about him. None of them really talked about him. Why? And why was John always gone? What was he trying to protect them from?

We all ordered pizza and watched popcorn. The movie was an action and thriller. I was a little worried, but it ended up being fine. Sam and Dean did a whole commentary on it. It made it pretty funny. They made comments on action, dialogue, fighting, and all of it. I hated they knew it was wrong, but they looked happy. So I was happy.

Bobby and Cas smiled at them. Speaking of Cas, he was really quiet. He would chuckle sometimes, but other than that he didn't make a sound. Cas mostly stared at Dean and I knew Sam was right. It was the look Sam gave me. A look full of love.

After the movie, they left. Sam and I cleaned up and got ready for bed. I laid down next to him and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You Too, Gypsy

CHAPTER 11: I LOVE YOU TOO, GYPSY.

 _Previously on Destiel..._

 _"Just feel frustrated." He growled._

 _"Hey calm down. Let's talk. What has been bothering you?"_

 _"You?" He looked at me with his intense blue eyes._

"Me?" I looked at me. "Whatever I'm doing I will stop? I didn't want to upset him.

"You aren't doing anything." Cas said walking over to me.

"Then how am I bothering you?" I was so confused.

"I have been thinking about what Sam said." Cas said.

"Oh. Well so have I." I stood up.

"I understand that you aren't gay-." Cas started.

"You are right." I cut him off. "I'm bi. And I love you, Angel."

I leaned forward and kissed him roughly. He didn't respond. I wondered if this was a mistake. I stopped.

"Cas?" I asked worried.

"I love you too, Gypsy."

He put his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me in. His chapped lips met mine in a fiery kiss. It was…amazing.

We parted and started at each other. My green eyes looked into his blue ones. I felt he could see my soul…and I wanted to see his.

"I guess we have a different bond." I mumbled.

"I guess so." Cas replied.

"That one was from where your grace touched my soul, correct?" I asked.

"Correct." He nodded.

"It upset me to think we don't have that in this timeline." I admitted.

"I know. I feel it becoming more distant and replace with something else?" Cas replied.

"With what?" I wondered.

"A simpler love. Not complicated. That mark was more like a brand. Forced. This isn't. It's beautiful." He said.

"I still like the thought." I said.

"I don't know how to recreate it anyway. You were dead last time." Cas sounded so upset.

"I won't die this time." I promised. "And Cas? How did Sam and I die in your timeline?" I asked.

"Lucifer killed you two slowly. Sam was already dead. I crawled over to you. I told you I was in love with you…and you didn't get the chance to say it back. If you were going to. You died in my arms." Cas told with teary eyes.

I put my hand on his cheek.

I won't die. You have already changed things."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Now let's finish breakfast." He moved on.

"I thought angels didn't need to eat...or do anything." I said.

"Well, I can't go back to Heaven to replenish my grace. I don't need to do it often, but I want to save it up. And it's nice. I like doing these things." Cas smiled at me.

Cas and I spent the rest of the morning together. We cuddled and watched TV. We watched different comedies and laughed so hard our stomachs hurt. We played the board game Battleship. I won twice so Cas had to take me out on a date.

We went to a small restaurant. I ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and Coke. Cas got a hamburger fries and Coke. We laughed and talked. We even got pie as a dessert. It the best day ever.

After that, we went to a nearby park and watched the lake, people, dogs, and kids. It was nice to hear Cas talk about it.

"They are all so beautiful and important. Everyone person. You don't know their purpose or what they are meant to do." Cas said. "It reminds me of what a brother told me when the Earth was just starting out."

"What did he tell you?" I wondered.

"I remember being at a shoreline. Watching a little gray fish heave itself up on the beach, and an older brother saying, 'Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.' That fish went on to become a mammal. The evolution theory is almost right about that, except the human part. You all were made and was in Garden of Eden. That is why humans are so different than any other creature and are so complex." Cas explained.

"Wow." I said.

"Yes. History can be interesting and beautiful. Especially when it answers something." He agreed.

We left the park. Our day got better when Sam called and we got to meet Jessica. We had a great time there also. I told her tons of stories about Sam and me. I told her about the Impala, the time Sam broke his arm, the fireworks, and my amulet Bobby went next. Things got a little tense when Dad got brought into the conversation. She learned he was always gone and we knew how to fight. I could tell she had questions. Sam will have to tell her soon.

Cas was quiet most of the time, but still happy. He would stare at me often and make me smile. I was so happy that he loved me back. We could be together forever.

We left Sam and Jess' apartment and went back to our motel. I wondered if we should tell Bobby and Sam. I wondered how they would react. We decided to tell Bobby first.

"Bobby we need to tell you something." I started.

"What?" He looked up.

I got so nervous that I couldn't speak.

"We have decided to try having a relationship with each other." Cas said as he grabbed my hand.

"Congrats. Knew you would find someone one day." Bobby smiled.

"You aren't...upset?" I stuttered.

"No. It's fine. He is an angel. We know God I'd fine with it. And I've never been like that anyway. You two idjits deserve each other. Now I need some rest. Go." Bobby said matter of factly...and grumpy.

We left holding hands and smiling. We pushed the two small motel beds together and laid next to each other. I smiled so wide my face started to hurt.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth About My Past

CHAPTER 12: THE TRUTH ABOUT MY PAST

Back to Samsica.

Sam's POV

 _I walked in the door and laid down on the bed. I heard the shower running. I felt drops on my forehead. I opened my eyes and almost screamed at the sight._

 _Jess was pinned to the ceiling. Her stomach was slashed open and I saw another drop fall. She went to saw something and burst into flames._

I shot up. I gasped and wiped the sweat from my face. I took a deep breath. I knew this was no ordinary dream. This was what Dean and Cas had warned me about. I guess the purification spell didn't work.

"Sam?" Jess touched my arm. "Are you okay?"

"No. Bad dream." I answered.

"Can you tell me about it?" She pressed.

"Yes. I don't know how to start." I felt hopeless.

I asked for someone to help me. I looked up at the ceiling and almost broken down. Suddenly the radio came on. It played a haunting tune.

'I had a dream about a burning house  
You were stuck inside, I couldn't get you out  
I laid beside you and pulled you close  
And the two of us went up in smoke.

Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong  
I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone

I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burning house

See you at a party and you look the same  
I could take you back but people don't ever change  
Wish that we could go back in time  
I'd be the one you thought you'd find

Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong

I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone

I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burning house

The flames are getting bigger now  
In this burning house  
I can hold on to you somehow  
In this burning house  
Oh, and I don't wanna wake up

In this burning house

And I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burning house.'

It finished playing. I heard a familiar voice whisper 'Tell her.' It was Cas. He had played the song.

"Sam?" Jess wiped the tears from my face. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"That song. That was my dream. You died in this apartment in a fire. But I won't let that happen. I will stay here with you until it passes. I will stay with you. If you want me." I looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jess looked so confused.

Here it was. It was time. There was no turning back. I had to tell her. I had backed out once today. I feared her reaction. Now I couldn't run from it.

"My childhood wasn't a good one. I did some crazy things. Horrible things." I looked down at my hands. The same hands that held her had killed.

"You can tell me." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Do you believe in the Supernatural?" I asked.

"The Supernatural? Like angels?" She looked at me.

"Yes. And demons, werewolves, wendigoes, and ghosts." I listed.

"No. That's crazy." She looked at me.

"It is, but it's true. I have killed them before. It was my job." I whispered.

"No. They were just people. They couldn't have been..." She looked scared and stood up. "We can get you help Sam."

"I don't need help." I said louder. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"You really believe in all of this stuff." She looked at me.

"Yes. I have seen it with my own eyes. It all started November 2nd, 1983. I was exactly six months old. My mom died by a demon's hand. Dad found her on the ceiling with her stomach cut open. Then, she suddenly burst into flames. I just dreamed that it happened to you."

"Because of your Mom." She whispered.

"No. Because of me. That demon did something to me that night. It put a...curse or something on me." I didn't know how to explain it.

"A curse?" She looked like she was going to scream.

"Yes. Like in the Sleeping Beauty tale. So when I turn 22. I am supposed to get visions." I thought back to what Cas and Dean told me.

"Visions? This is insane." She put her hands in her hair.

"I know. So ever since that night I hunted. But I left and came here. My family disowned me. Dean came back to fix the curse and to fix things with me. He brought an angel, Cas, to help." I said quickly.

"Cas is an angel?" She looked at me in shock.

"Yes." I nodded. "They came and tried to cure me. But they still came. They warned me."

"But you are only 21." She said. "And crazy." She started pacing.

Cas suddenly appeared and she yelped.

"I am an angel." He said and his eyes glowed and wings appeared behind him. They blew papers everywhere. "He is speaking the truth. I have traveled back in time to save you and Sam from your Fates." He turned to me and stared at me intensely. "I think you are cured. I don't see anything. I think your worried mind made it up."

"This is a dream." Jess sat down heavily and stared at nothing in particular.

"I can help you." Cas said.

He walked over and touched her head. His eyes glowed red and red veins went down his arm to her. Her eyes glowed and she had the veins too. She gasped and he cringed. I went to stop him, but it was over before I reached them.

"Oh." She mumbled. "This is all true."

"Yes. It is. Goodbye." Cas left.

I went over to Jess. I kneeled in front of her. I didn't try to touch her. She stared at her lap.

"Can you still love me?" I whispered.

She looked up and I saw tears.

"Of course. I will always love you. I just am upset that this is true and still in shock a little bit. I need to sleep."

"Ok." I helped her up and we both went back to bed. I held her my arms and waited for her to go to sleep. She fell asleep. I laid there and thought. Maybe everything will be alright. Maybe I can see my normal life and not have to worry. I fell asleep with a small smile.

A/N: The date is Sunday, May 23, 2004.


	13. Chapter 13: Farewell

CHAPTER 13: FAREWELL

Dean's POV

I woke up to find Cas lying on me. I chuckled and kissed his head. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at me.

"We have to get up." I said.

"No." He mumbled and hid his face in my shoulder.

I patted his head.

"We have to get up and see Sam and Jess. Today is our last with them. We need are still on Objective 1. We have saved Sam, but not Jess. We need to hunt Azazel." I said.

"Ugh. Stupid demons." He sat up and his hair was more messy than usual and I laughed.

We showered, got dressed, and went back over to their apartment. Sam answered the door this time, smiling hugely.

"Hey, come in." He stepped aside.

"So did you tell her?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Didn't Cas tell you? He came and help me tell by a modern song and messing you her mind." Sam rolled his eyes.

I looked at Cas.

"I was going to tell you. Drive here was too short. Told you I needed to say something." Cas shrugged and do did I.

Jess walked in.

"Hey." I said carefully while Cas nodded.

"Hey." She nodded.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Better than last night. I am still adjusting." Jess said quietly.

"Well. Let's not dwell on it. Why don't we have a good day?" Cas suggested.

"I like that idea." I said. "Where to first?"

"Why not go to the Baylands Nature Preserve?" Jess suggested.

"Sure. What kind of stuff do they have there?" I wondered.

"Hiking, sailing, and bird watching." Sam told me smiling.

"Sounds boring, but I will try it. What do you think Cas?" I looked at me.

"Sounds peaceful and fun." He smiled widely. Maybe I will enjoy it. I wasn't doing it alone.

We drove to the preserve and sat down in lawn chairs. I had Sam on one side and Cas on the other. I leaned back and smiled widely. I had never smiled this much in my life. How had I ended up so happy?

We all sat there and watched the birds. It was nice. I looked at Cas and saw him looking intensely at them. I reached for his hand. I thought of Sam, but ignored him.

"I knew it." Sam said as he looked at me. "I should get credit for that. I am the one who told you Cas loved you." He smiled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Let's see if we can go hiking." Sam said.

We did go hiking. The sun was shining, we could hear the birds, and it was good weather. I walked hand and hand with Cas and followed Sam and Jessica.

After our hike, we all went out to eat. I got my usual and so did Cas. Sam got a cheeseburger also and Jess got steak. We ate and Jess talked about her childhood some. It was fun to hear.

She talked about her little sister and her older brother. Her little sister, Sophie, was a senior in high school. She wanted to go up and be a photographer. Her older brother, Tommy, was a doctor. He had a wife, Vanessa, and a son, Will. She talked about her father who was also a doctor and her stay at home mother.

It was nice to hear her talk about her family. It made me think of mine. Sure it was small, broken, and unusual, but still great. We were strong, stubborn, and always found a way.

After the meal, we went back to the apartment to relax. Cas shared with them his favorite board games. Trouble, Sorry, Twister, and Battleship. None of those sounded really happy.

We all had a lot of fun playing them. Jess won Sorry. Sam, of course, won Twister. Cas won Battleship. I won Trouble. ;)

Bobby showed up after that. He had been doing research all day for the second half of Objective 1: Save Jess by killing Azazel. He hadn't found anything. Well, we didn't expect to find anything the first day.

We ordered pizza and cheese sticks. All of us sat in the floor and went through the channels. We watched some comedy, action, and some Lifetime. I cringed at that. We finished off the night with the Lion King. That was when I learned Jess still loved Disney.

After the film, we all knew it was time for us to part ways. The mood went from happy to sad.

"I am going to miss you all. I can't believe I might not be able to see you for years." Sam said, voice cracking. "If you don't die."

"I won't." I vowed.

"You can't promise that." He said.

"I have Cas and Heaven on my side." I responded.

"I will protect him no matter what." Cas replied whole heartily.

"And I will protect both of those idjits." Bobby said.

"It was nice getting to meet you all." Jess said hugging us.

"Same here." I nodded.

"You are an extraordinary woman." Cas told her.

"Glad to know the boy got someone." Bobby smiled.

It got sadder when Sam hugged me. Sam cried and I might have. We weren't used to this. It has always been us against the world. It was supposed to be that way.

"Remember this is all for Jess. Your future. Not your past." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

I had to walk out of that door and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Bobby got in his car and I got in mine. I drove slowly away and looked in the rear view mirror twice.

I prayed to God this would all work out. That Sam would be happy and have his normal life. That no one had to die. That there was such thing as happy endings.

A/N: Ideas for Jess and her family came from the FanFiction Lies by I'm. . It is really good.


	14. Chapter 14: The Way to Kill It

CHAPTER 14: THE WAY TO KILL IT

Dean's POV

We made it back to Sioux Falls, South Dakota by noon the next day. All of us started research that very day. It was slow and we found nothing. Then, Dad called.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"You sound tired and upset." He commented in a rough voice.

"Last hunt was hard. It's over. Gonna rest for the day and go to a North Dakota." I lied. It was surprisingly easy.

"Good. I just finished up a hunt." Of course he didn't tell me his next one.

"How is finding the demon going?" I asked.

"I haven't found a thing." He growled. "After all of these years, I still have nothing."

"I'm sure he will be stopped." I said knowing he won't know what I mean.

"He will. Have to go." He hung up.

"Isn't he lovely?" I rolled my eyes.

We continued researching for days. On day eight, Bobby found a summoning ritual that might work for the thing. We cheered.

"We need something that can kill it." Bobby said. "What about Cas doing his smiting thing?"

"He might have limited grace because he can't go back to Heaven. We need to save his juice for bigger fish like Lilith. Uh." I explained.

"Uh, what?" Bobby asked.

"Never thought that demon would be smaller fish. My world has gotten a lot bigger."

"Anything else?" Bobby wondered.

"Well a demon killing knife Dean acquires later might. And he told me about the Colt. It worked in the original timeline." Cas said.

"Where did we get it from?" I asked him.

"Elkins, I believe." Cas answered.

"That sounds familiar. Dad mentioned him once." I picked up my phone and called Dad.

"This better be important." He grumbled.

"Where does Elkins' live?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Dad questioned.

"For my hunt. He had a weapon I need. If you won't tell me I will look myself." I said urgently.

"Don't talk to me like that." He growled.

"Sorry. This is just very important." I tried to sound like I wasn't frustrated.

"Manning, Colorado. That it?" Dad snapped

"Yeah."

I hung up like he did to me. See if he likes it. I smirked at his face.

"We are going to Manning, Colorado." I told them.

It took a while to get there. It was already night by the time we found his place. We walked up and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Elkins? Open up. We're hunters and we need something." I called.

The door opened a little and he peaked out.

"What is it you need? And who are you all?" He looked at me then Cas and Bobby.

"I'm Bobby Singer. That's Cas Novak and Dean Winchester." He introduced us.

"Winchester? As in, John's boy?" He asked and I tensed up.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Still looking for that demon?" He asked.

"Yep. We need something to kill it. The-." I started.

"Colt. Just found it. Wondered if I should call the stubborn mule. Guess I don't gotta now." He huffed and opened the door.

We slowly walked in. We stood there awkwardly as he went to the safe. He opened it up and took out the Colt. I felt relief in seeing it. We were one step closer to killing the thing.

"Here. Be careful. It only has a few bullets left. Don't use all in one place." He warned as he reluctantly gave it to us.

We went to a nearby motel and stopped for the night. We talked about our game plan.

"Next we summon the thing and try to kill it." I said.

"Yeah, but we need a plan. He could disappear before we can shot him." Cas said.

"What about Devil's Traps?" Bobby suggested.

"I heard those didn't work on it. Nor did holy water and stuff like that." He told.

"Man. We need someone for him to taunt and be busy." I said.

"Yeah, but you aren't going to offer yourself." Cas said.

"But he is after my family. We need to be sure. We don't have three Colts. Bobby will have it, you have grace I hope you won't need, and I will distract him." I explained it to him.

"He makes good points." Bobby said.

"He does not." Cas growled. "But I have never be able to stop you. And I have an angel blade." He said and it dropped from his sleeve. "I won't need my grace."

"Right. I forgot about that." I said remembering him telling us about it when he explained angels.

"Alright. I guess this is going down tomorrow." I said feeling nervous.

"I guess so." Cas smiled.

We went to bed and rested up. All of us woke up late the next day. We ate a large breakfast and cleaned our weapons.

Soon, it was nightfall. We all got in the Impala. Bobby drove and Cas and I sat in the back. I saw so nervous that my hands shook. Cas grabbed my hand and I felt better.

We pulled into an abandoned warehouse. Bobby drew the symbol on the floor as Cas got the materials ready. I took a deep breath and was about to light the match when my phone rang. It was Dad.

"Dad?" I said.

"Dean! Please don't do this." He said desperately.

"Do what?" I played dumb.

"Go after it. Elkins called me and told me." Dad said.

"I have to. You raised me for this." I replied.

"I did, but this is my crusade. At least, wait until I get there." He reasoned.

"I can't do that. I love you." I pulled the phone away from my ear and I dropped the match.

"Hello Dean." I heard it say as it stared at me with a smirk and yellow eyes.

A/N: Very end is Thursday, June 3rd, 2004.


	15. Chapter 15: Objective 1: Kill Azazel

CHAPTER 15: OBJECTIVE 1: KILL AZAZEL.

"Azazel." I growled.

"You know my name." He tilted his head.

"I know a lot about you."

"You do? Like what?" He smiled.

"That you are Lucifer's right hand man. You killed nuns and possessed a priest in Maryland in 1972. There you talked to Lucifer. You found out a way to get him out and that you needed a special child. So you started going to babies on the six month birthday and fed them your blood. You killed their mothers. You found your special child May 2nd, 1983. It was Sam.

"You plan on him leading your demon army...as Satan. He will drink more demon blood and bring about the Apocalypse.

"Only if Lilith can break the 66 seals. Her being the last one of course." I finished.

"You know a lot." His shocked face turned into a smirking one. He suddenly threw me into a wall. I grunted. "But do you know what I did in 1973?" He asked.

"No or I would have said it." I snarled.

"I met your family." He started.

"You met my family?" I asked confused.

"I met your Mommy, Daddy, and the grandparents. I possessed Samuel Campbell, killed him and his wife, then I snapped John's neck."

"Dad is alive though." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I made a deal with Mommy dearest. If she let me visit in ten years I will bring him back." He finished.

"So?" I was a little rattled, but Mom didn't know he was a demon.

"But she did." He answered my thoughts. "Your mom was a hunter. So was her family. She left hunting to be with John."

"I don't believe you." Was it true?

"Doesn't change the fact it happened. Now on to killing you." He smiled as he twisted his hand.

I screamed as pain shot through my chest. I felt hot liquid run down my body. It was blood. My vision started to go blurry. Where was Cas and Bobby? Why hadn't they came out yet?

"Dean!" I heard Dad yell. Dad? What was he doing here?

"Dad?" I groaned.

"Now they're two of you. Perfect." Azazel threw Dad to the wall adjacent to me. "Now I can kill both of you."

I saw Dad scream as blood poured down his chest.

"No!" I yelled.

Cas walked into the room then with his angel blade. He looked intimidating. I felt a little better. Azazel dropped Dad and I. Our weaken bodies hit the ground. I groaned as it jostled my chest. I looked over at Dad and saw he had passed out.

I looked over and saw Cas and Azazel fighting. No one appeared to be winning. I stared with wide eyes as I watched. I didn't want anything to happen to Cas. I loved him. He had put mw back together when I was broken. He had healed me and has showed me a new path. A happier path. I hoped he would be okay.

Bobby stumbled in then with blood running down his face. I noticed he glared at Dad. Curse Dad and his stubbornness and pride. He aimed the gun at the demon, who over powered Cas and threw him, and Bobby. The Colt slid over to me, but I didn't dare touch it yet. Azazel walked over to Cas. Not Cas. He couldn't hurt Cas. Please.

"Wow. An angel. What an honor. I haven't seen or talk to one in forever." He said as he kneeled in front of Cas.

"Because you fell. You are a Grigori." Cas told him. Was Azazel a fallen angel?

"Look who read the Book of Enoch." He said.

"I have read a lot." Cas tried to get up, but the demon stopped him.

"Guess I am done talking to you." I lifted his hand and Cas screamed.

I grabbed the gun, aimed, it and shot the demon in the side of the head. He fell down and died. Then, I passed out.

I woke up to Cas' face. I felt his hand in mine. I smiled softly at his face. He looked so relieved to see me.

"You're awake." He sighed with his head tilting.

"What happened after I killed Azazel?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"You passed out. I carried you out. Then with the help of Bobby, I got John out." Cas told me.

"I can't believe he was there." I was so mad.

"Calm down. Just focus on the fact Objective 1 is done. He can't kill Jess or hurt Sam. Azazel is done." Cas rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand.

I took a deep breath and thought about what he said. I had killed the demon. The demon that killed Mom and had threatened my family. He had been messing with us since 1973. We had killed Azazel. A fallen angel?

"Wait." I looked up at Cas. "How did you know Azazel was an angel? What else do you know?"

"I read the Book of Enoch. I guess it was true. I remember it when he said he hadn't seen angels in a long time. I made the connection. He is also mentioned in the Hebrew Bible, Leviticus 16:8, his name could mean 'God strengthens' or 'impudent to God.' His name eventually meant as an equivalent to the saying 'go to Hell.' That's all." Cas finished.

"Oh." I said.

"It's a lot to take in I know. You have learned a lot in the lady 24 hours." Cas touched my cheek with his fingertips.

I sighed and leaned into his touch. I was so happy we were both okay. Everyone was okay. We had actually done it. We had killed Azazel.

"We did it." I whispered.

"You did it, Dean." Cas whispered.

He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. It was small and very sweet. I felt a small smile on my face. We stared at each lovingly.

"Dean." I heard Dad say in a hard voice.

A/N: Friday, June 4th, 2004.


	16. Chapter 16: Hurricane John Winchester

CHAPTER 16: HURRICANE JOHN WINCHESTER

Warning: Homophobia from John Winchester.

Cas and I jumped and let go of each other.

"I want to talk to you. Alone." John looked at Cas.

"You can say it in front of him. He is a part of this." I grabbed Cas' sleeve.

"If you want." He said. "I am very disappointed in you Dean. You have lied to me, went behind my back, and now this with him." He said pointing to Cas.

"What do you want me to say?! I needed to do this without you. You don't understand. You don't know the whole story." I said loudly.

"And you do?"

"Yes! Cas told me." I yelled.

"He told you. He is using you." Dad pointed accusingly at Cas.

"He isn't. He is an angel of the Lord and he loves me." I defended.

"I know be is an angel. Bobby told me. Cas showed me his wings and all. But he can't be trusted. And he doesn't love you. Why would he? He is a monster." John said.

"Cas isn't a monster." I whispered as I felt my heart sink.

"How dare you?" Cas said lowly and walked toward Dad.

"Get out of my face, boy." John snapped.

"Boy? I am as old as time. You better show me some respect. I can and will kill you. The only reason I haven't yet is because it will upset Dean." Cas got up in John's face.

"I dare you." He said.

"Stop. Cas please." I walked over to them.

"Okay, Dean." Cas took a step back.

"He doesn't love you." John said.

"And what do you know of love? You took you small children all over the country and raised them horribly. And you claim it is love that made you do it." I started.

"I love Cas. He is my best friend. He helped me when everyone else left me. He showed me a better way. A happier way. He came all the way back in time knowing it could kill him. And all to help me. He rebelled for me. He has killed for me. He has defended me. Helped me. He has been more a family member to me than you ever have been. John." I said passionately.

I ignored his shocked expression and walked out. I went out on the porch and sat down. I heard voices inside. My wars strained to pick it up.

"I love Dean. He is strong, selfless, and brave. He deserves better. You have treated him like a disposable soldier this whole time. You make him feel worthless. He is always trying to prove himself to you and make you proud. He feels you don't care. That man out there is extraordinary and he should be treated as such." Cas said and I heard him walking toward the front door.

It opened and Cas walked out. He sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. Neither of us said a word.

"You heard that." Cas said suddenly.

"What you said about me? Yeah. Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Well you have done the same for me." He said.

I laid my head on his shoulder and we stared at the stars. Wow, I was getting sappy. Well, it felt nice. It was...freedom.

I didn't want to go back in, but Cas said I needed rest. We went inside and went to our room. We sat and held each other.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Cas asked quietly.

"Sure."

"What song?" He asked.

"Hallelujah." I answered.

"I have my own version of that song. I meant to sing it to you. It's not the relevant now."

"Go ahead. You can sing it to me now."

"Well I heard you prayers from far below. But down in Hell, how could you know I listened to every word you said? I heard ya." He did? Would have? That was still comforting. That where ever I was, he can hear me.

"But after this, I plead the fifth. Before my fall, after you lift, I heard you say the hallelujah.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

"I know you're strong, but I can't explain. I've seen you die over again. Only you still want to pray to me." Because I love you.

"She tied me up where angels fall. She made me deaf to all your calls. And from my lips she drew our hallelujah." I felt my heart break at that and I sensed him getting upset.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

"Righteous man, that's what they said. But still you lie awake in bed and listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly.

"But once sleep came, it could not kill the fears on which your skin would chill. Those nights I'd wish I'd sand a Hallelujah." And I would have loved to hear it as I laid in your arms.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

"There was a time when I couldn't see what truly had me head astray. But now I understand what pushed me from grace.

"It was your breath, your eyes, your face. Your courage drove to the sticking place. And there I fell all for your hallelujah." I smiled.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

"Maybe there's a God above. With you, he tried to teach me love. The long and winding road that lead me to ya.

"Don't think that I've abandoned hope! Still I hang on to this rope and I won't let go until I find our Hallelujah!" I don't want you too. I won't either.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah."

As he finished there was tears in his eyes. I leaned forward until our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes and we enjoyed each other being here.

"No one sees a problem with this." I heard John say.

We reluctantly broke apart.

"Not really." Cas says.

"Not really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I did rebel against Heaven and fall for him. Now I am changing everything for him. Some had a problem with my growing affection for Dean. Most didn't. We really didn't get together until the end of the other timeline." Cas explained.

"But you are angel. And you both are men." John said.

"God doesn't hate gays and as long as we don't make a Nephilim we will be fine." Cas told him.

"A what?" John looked confused.

"A half angel, half human child." He explained.

"Oh. I guess that wouldn't be a problem." He nervously scratched his head.

"Is there anything you needed?" Cas asked him.

"Just to apologize. I can see you really care for each other. I am still very upset you all went after the demon without me." He started.

"You ended up being there." I said.

"True. So is the fact it was killed. Doesn't matter how." He went on.

"Thank you." Cas nodded and nudged my arm.

"Yes. Thanks." I said.

"Well, good night. I guess Mary was right. Angels are watching over you. I love you." Dad said.

"I love you too." I whispered with misty eyes.

He closed the door and left. Cas and I got ready for bed. We laid down and feel asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Rest in Peace

CHAPTER 17: REST IN PEACE

Third POV

Dean and Cas woke the next morning feeling better great about everything. They went downstairs to see John with a bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked his father.

"A hunt. Just a few hours away. Might be a Wendigo. Meeting another hunter there." John replied.

"Ok." Dean nodded.

"I will be back in a few days. Love you, Dean." He said quickly as he went towards the door.

"Love you, Dad!" Dean called.

The couple went to the kitchen and got breakfast. Eggs, toast, and bacon. They talked and held hands under the table.

Bobby rolled his eyes at them. He was glad Dean had found someone. A person who really cared...and was helpful.

Meanwhile, John was driving to a hunt. He thought about things. He couldn't believe the demon was dead. It wasn't over though. He had heard that a lot more was going to happen. The angel said so. An angel who was with his son. Dean. All of this made his head spin.

John got to his destination. He pulled into the nearest motel and got a room. The man threw his bag on the bed and called the other hunter. His name was Rich.

"Hey John." The hunter grumbled.

"Hey, Rich. I just got here. At the motel in room 3a." John told.

"Good. I'm in room 2c. Come and I'll show you what I got." Rich said.

"Sure." John said and hung up.

He grabbed a gun and a knife before heading to the man's room. John wasn't exactly the friendly and trusting type. He knocked on the door. Rich opened. They checked each other by drinking holy water. Both were clean.

Rich showed John the details of the hunt. Five hikers have went missing in the wood. None of the bodies have been found. Just a destroyed camp site. Cops said it was an animal, but they knew better. This went along with a cycle of 25 years. Rich has tried to kill it a couple nights ago, but failed. Another hunter went missing after that, so it was still here. The hunter had gotten roughed off and wanted some help from John.

The two agreed to go out that night to hunt. They couldn't afford to wait. It could move on or another person will die. They prepared for the hunt.

During this time, Destiel was sitting on the couch planning their next hunt. They were moving on to Objective 2: Kill other demons. They went through the original timeline and looked for omens. They made a list of them. Meg (Cas felt a little bad for that one), Tom, Ruby, Lilith, and Alistair (at a later date). Of course there was others, but those were the main ones. They wondered if they should kill Crowley. He was ally sometimes. They decided to wait on that one.

Bobby was out working on the cars. He was trying to wrap this around his head. Unlike John, he wasn't worried about the minor details. One demon gone, an angel, or Dean with said angel, who was a man. He was worried about the bigger scale of things. The time travel, enemies, and the war. A war you couldn't plan for or see coming. It was set in motion long before he was born. Before a lot of people were.

The sunset and the moon took its place. John and Rich got guns, flare guns, and brought a few other things, before heading out. They drove most of the way there, then hiked. They made it to the general area the monster has been hunting.

The two hunters set up camp there. They drew the symbols that John had in his journal and waited for it to come. The two stayed in the circle for most of the time. Both had left once to use the bathroom.

Soon, the Wendigo showed itself. They heard a horrible roar, heard bushes moving, and saw a blur. Both aimed and missed once. It hid up in the trees.

"You should have stuck with your family in Sioux Falls." Rich said.

"What?" John looked at him.

Rich's eyes turned black and he pushed John out of the circle. John hit the ground and he tried to get up. He aimed his flare gun up in the trees, but he couldn't see anything. The monster jumped down and clawed him up.

John felt himself dying. He saw the demon kill the Wendigo and leave the body. On his dying breath, John pulled out his phone. He saw Sam's number. He hoped the boy still had the same one. He texted him, 'Proud of you. Glad to see you happy.' Then, John died.

Destiel and Bobby were about to go to bed after researching all day when they got a call from Sam.

"Why would Sam call this later at night?" Bobby asked.

"Something is wrong. Maybe another demon." Cas said.

Dean jumped for the phone and answered it.

"Sammy?!" He asked.

"I think something had happened to Dad." Sam sounded scared.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked him.

"He just sent me a text." He replied.

"What did he say?"

"'Proud of you. Glad to see you happy.'" Sam recited, crying.

"Ok. He could be fine. He has been really nice recently. I will go check it out." Dean assured his little brother.

Dean did check it out with Cas and Bobby He found his father's dead body, a Wendigo, and a dead hunter with sulfur residue on him. They burned the hunter's body and covered up the wendigo. It was mostly burnt bone anyway.

They took Dad's body home and called Sam. They prepared a hunter's funeral the next day. That evening, Sam and Jess arrived. Both looked sad as they stared at John's covered up body. Bobby lit the match and threw it on him. No one said anything as they watched the smoke and embers reached the sky.

A /N: John died June 5th, 2004. Funeral was June 6th, 2004. I killed John off because he wouldn't agree with how things would play out. He isn't used to not knowing things and being told what to do. He didn't really fit. Don't worry though. Anyone can come back from the dead. Might bring him back altogether or as a ghost. Maybe.


	18. Chapter 18:Objective 2:Kill Other Demons

CHAPTER 18: OBJECTIVE 2: KILL OTHER DEMONS.

Dean's POV

Sam and Jess didn't stay long. They had worked to do and I didn't want to get dragged into anything. They hated to leave, but it was necessary. They had to be safe. I couldn't stand it if something happened to them. After all of this.

Cas, Bobby, and I went on our hunt. We found some demon omens a few miles from where Dad was killed. We rushed there to kill it.

It wasn't too hard to find her. She had lead us into a trap. We all were tied up. I didn't feel too bad though. We had Cas, who she didn't know was an angel.

"Wow. That was easy. I heard you all killed my father." She said to us.

"Azazel? Sure did." I replied.

"You think that's funny." She snarled.

"A little. He did deserve it." She slapped me across the face.

"He was my father! So I have killed your father." She smiled.

"Good for you." I groaned.

"And now I will kill you." She stood up and turned around.

"No you won't." Cas touched her forehead and knocked her out. "We aren't killing the girl." He explained.

We drew a Devil's Trap, tied her up, and prepared for her to wake. Oh, and she did. She wasn't happy.

"If you exorcise me. I will come back." She warned.

"You will and we will be waiting." Cas said. I could tell he liked her. He told me that she ends up helping us later. So we have to deal with her a while.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.' I said.

Black smoke came from the girl's mouth and flew into a hole in the floor. An opening to Hell. The girl was unconscious. Bobby checked her pulse and nodded. She was alive. We called 911 and left. We had other demons to get.

We followed trails for months. Tom was the one who found next. He was killed. Cas had to stab him with the angel blade because he was beating my face in.

It took a long time, but soon we found Ruby. She was in a blonde vessel. She had easily walked up to us. The demon wanted to know where Sam was. I already hated her. I stayed out as Cas talked to her.

"I will tell you if you tell me how to make more bullets for the Colt and give me your demon killing knife." Cas negotiated.

"I'm not stupid." She said.

He tried for an hour, but lost his patience. Cas touched her forehead and took the information for her memory. After that he killed her and took the knife from her pocket. I was so glad she wouldn't be around to corrupt Sam.

We hunt demons until November 2nd, 2005. Everyone was worried that Jess would be killed. All of us rushed to protect her...and Sam, who hasn't had any dreams.

We warded the house, didn't go anywhere, and stayed up all night. It was tense and slow. When the clock changed to November 3rd, everyone calmed down. Sam and Jess had to go to bed for classes tomorrow. Sam had an interview to go that could determine his future.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for a long time. I'm glad you're here." Sam said the next morning.

"Couldn't stay away." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I have that effect." Sam smiled.

We laughed.

"Thanks for all of this." Sam said.

"Yes. Thank you." Jess said.

We hugged, said goodbye, and went on our separate ways. As we drove, we listened to rock music. Cas and I held hands. I felt that everything might be ok. Sure, I was still grieving over Dad, but Cas had helped a lot. There was a war, but I had people to help me. I wasn't alone. We could do this.

We stopped at a Roadhouse on the way back to Bobby's. It didn't look special, but it was. It was a hunter meeting place. It appeared to be closed. We opened the door and walked in.

"Singer?" I heard a woman say. She had must be the owner. "What brings you here?"

"Just a place to stop." Bobby told her. "This is Ellen Harvelle." He said to us.

"Who are these people?" Ellen asked.

"Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak." Bobby replied.

"Winchester? As in, John's boy?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nice to see ya. How is he?" She asked.

I looked down. Cas put a hand on my shoulder.

"He passed. Killed by a demon." Bobby told her.

"The demon?" She said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"He asked for my help. I looked out for stuff for him." Ellen told me.

"Oh." I said.

"Doesn't he have another boy? Sam?" She asked.

"He is going to Stanford to be a lawyer. He doesn't hunt." I told her.

"Okay." Ellen said. "I understand. Good for him. So...did he ever get the demon?"

"Yeah. Its friend killed him." Bobby told you.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a great hunter." She said.

A younger girl came out. She was pretty. The type of girl I would flirt with and leave with, but things were different now. I had Cas. He was more than just a one night stand. As she walked toward us, I grabbed Cas' hand. I noticed she looked at our hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" The girl asked.

"Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester, and Castiel Novak. This is my daughter Jo. And Ash is in there." Ellen pointed to a room in the back.

"Nice to meet you all." Jo said. "Anybody want a drink?" She asked as she walked to the bar.

"Of course." Bobby said.

"Yeah." I looked at Cas. He shook his head. "Cas is good."

Everyone got a drink, except Cas, and we sat down and talked. We talked about what we have been up to. Hunting demons. We didn't tell them anything else.

"So you guys are looking for a demon named Lilith. They have names?" Jo said.

"Apparently." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you know?" Ellen asked.

"That she is unlike any demon. She has white eyes, possesses little girls, and has some big plan. We don't know what it is, but we need to stop her before she starts." Bobby supplied the information.

"White eyes? Little girls? Big plan? You have gotten yourselves into some trouble." Ellen told us.

"We know." I said.

"Is there any way we can help? How do we kill it?" She asked.

"I guess. Omens? Possessed little girls? White eyes? We don't know. And how to kill it. We don't know that either. We have some weapons that can kill demons." I told her.

"Kill demons?" Ellen said, shocked.

"Yes. Kill demons. We might try that. We just can't find her. We are looking for a summoning spell to bring her to us." I told her.

"Ash might be able to find something. Ash! Get out here! You have a job to do." Ellen called.

"What is it?" A man walked out with a mullet, ripped jeans, and a plaid shirt without sleeves.

"These ones are looking for a demon, Lilith. White eyes, little girls, and anything weird. Here is a few beers. Have at it." Ellen put four beers in front of him.

"Okay." He sat down in front of a computer.

A/N: Su/6/6/04 - 11/3/05.


	19. Chapter 19: No Rest for the Angel

CHAPTER 19: NO REST FOR THE ANGEL

It took Ash two weeks to find a lead. Apparently, the demon knew we were after her so she possessed an adult. The omens fit, the white eyes, missing babies, and multiple demons spotted on one street.

Cas, Bobby, and I got our needed things. We're drove to Ilchester, Maryland. She was in a neighborhood near St. Mary's College. That made us very nervous. That was where Azazel visited Lucifer and where he will be released.

As soon as we pulled into the street, Cas declared that most of the people were demons. Great. How are we going to stop that?

We parked the car and start to go on foot. We kill the demons as they appear. With holy water sprinklers, the angel blade, and the demon killing knife.

Soon, we make it to a grand house that she must be in. We all look at each other like it might be the last time. It might be.

With the angel blade in hand, I walk towards the house. Cas, with angel smiting, and Bobby, with the demon killing knife, are right behind me. I opened the door and I saw her standing in the middle in a blue dress.

"Why isn't this a surprise?" She cooed as she looked at us. "Are you guys here to kill me?" She said with an innocent expression.

"Yeah." I walked towards her as Bobby and Cas moved to her sides.

"You really think so. Only my rival can kill me." Lilith informed us.

"Well he can't. See he is a little busy." I told her.

"Playing human?" She smiled.

"Being human. He can't raise your king. We made sure of that." I smiled as she looked shocked.

"How?" She got her composure. "Doesn't change anything."

"How so? You are the last seal. I haven't broke the first one and others haven't been broken." I told her.

"There are over 500 seals. They will figure it out." She seemed confident. "I found another way out when I heard you three were messing around."

"And we have another way to kill you, so even if Lucifer is raised...we will kill him too." I took a step closer to her.

"Not if I kill you first." She raised a hand and I was flung across the room. She walked toward me.

Cas' POV

I heard the worst thing imaginable. Lilith calling on dogs and hearing them come. I tried to kill the dogs, but I couldn't touch me I watched as they ripped Dean apart. He screamed and yelled.

I looked at Bobby and nodded. We would have to do this on our own. I touched her forehead as Bobby stabbed her in the chest. We saw her skeleton form as she screamed. She fell dead.

I ran to Dean's body. I cradled him to my chest. I cried for him. I saw my tears land on his face.

"Cas?" Bobby said.

"Can you leave us alone?" I asked softly.

"Sure." He walked.

"I will bring you back. I will get you before the other Cas does. I will save you. I will take his place." I vowed.

I kissed his forehead and picked him up. I walked out of the house. I used my powers to destroy the building behind me.

I put Dean in the back seat with a shocked Bobby.

"I will bring him back. I will be back soon." I said.

After doing a few things, I flew to Heaven and I was in a room with other angels. I felt nervous and tried not to show it. Or look another one in the eyes.

"Castiel. We have heard word that the Righteous Man has died. You will lead angels into Hell and get him. You may pick any angels you like." I heard Michael say.

"Yes sir." I replied. Why did I get to pick any angel? The first time it was just my garrison. I won't...what was it...look a gift horse in the mouth.

I looked for angels I could trust. Many came and asked, but I only choose the ones I could trust. I choose Hannah, Balthazar, Rachel, Ezekiel, Inias, Bartholomew (He is reliable now), and Alfie or Samandiriel. I also brought Ion, so he could erase the memories from Dean when I got him. I took them in a secret room and got a plan together. 'Present' Castiel came right as I was about to speak. Good thing I had a few things up my sleeve.

"Two Castiel's. What is the meaning of this?" Hannah asked.

"Well. I got approval from God to change events. To change things." I explained.

"Really? No one has heard from God." Another angel said.

"Then, explain this." I spread my fingers and took of the illusion spell I placed on them. They saw how broken they were. Just strong enough for a few more flights. The most important part was that they saw I was a Seraphim. An angel just after the Archangels in power.

"How?" I heard young me say.

"God." I told him.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"By becoming one with me...because we are the same person." I said.

I did the spell I got from a book in the Men of Letters bunker. It was a little painful to take in other me. Also, I had no idea what this would do. I knew killing him would kill me. Now we were the same.

"Let's get Dean. We have three months to get him. It should not take that long to find him. I already know where he is."

We laid seize in Hell. All of us fought demons and rushed to get Dean. The other Cas gave me new wings, so that was helpful. Of course, they were burned, but that was nothing. I had to find Dean. My Gypsy.

It took a long time of looking, fighting, and killing to find him. We finally did. I gestured for two angels to kill Alistair. I heard him scream and I looked at Dean. He was on a rack with many wounds. I could really heal them much because it was his soul.

I reached down and grabbed his hand. I pulled him close to my chest. More demons surrounded us. I flashed my eyes and I felt my grace burning into Dean's soul like the first time. It created a more profound bond. I guess Dean got what he wanted.

All of us got out of there. The others went back to Heaven, but not before I made me swear not to mention me and my time travel. I said they could only tell if asked. All agreed.

I put Dean together again. Pieces of his soul, rebuilt his body, and saw his memories. They were as sad this time as they were the first time. I couldn't help, but smile though when I saw me there. I saw how he saw me. It was nice. Soon, I had Dean put back together.

A/N: February 17th, 2006.


	20. Chapter 20: Back Among the Living

CHAPTER 20: BACK AMONG THE LIVING

I laid Dean on his bed in Bobby's house. I stared at his face for hours. I watched him sleep. I held his hand and would occasionally kiss his forehead.

I heard footsteps. Bobby. I heard a gasp behind me. He ran to the other side of Dean's bed and felt for a pulse, which he found.

"You did it." Bobby smiled.

"I did. He should wake up soon." I informed him. "I assume you told Sam by now." It took three months to find him, get him, heal him, and bring him back.

"Yes. He could tell. He sensed something wasn't right and he wanted to hear his voice..." Bobby started.

"You don't need to explain. I understand. Call. Maybe we can let him see him." I suggested.

"Ok." Bobby went downstairs.

I looked at Dean. His eyelids started to flutter. I leaned forward and gripped his hand. I started to call out his name.

Dean's POV.

I heard Cas calling my name. I tried to open my eyes. The light hurt my eyes. My eyes adjusted and I saw Cas' face. What had happened? The last thing I remember was talking to Lilith. I tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't be getting up, Dean." Cas said roughly.

"It's fine. I'm fine. What happened?" I looked at him.

"A lot. I don't want to trigger any memories. Overall, Lilith killed you and I brought you back. Like the first time." I told him.

"With Heaven's help?" My eyes widened.

"Yes. I gathered a few trusted angels and I became one with 'Present' Castiel." I told him.

"So we don't have to worry about him?" I asked.

"No." He responded.

"Good. What about Sam?" This messed him up last time.

"Just called him" I heard Bobby say. "He wasn't perfect, but he is fine now. He wants to see you."

"Ok. Not for long." I got out of the bed. I rolled my shoulder and winced.

"You got what you wanted. You have my mark. We have a profound bond." Cas looked happy and upset. I kind of was also.

I went to the bathroom. I stared at my face in the mirror and was surprised to see no differences. I thought there would be. I lifted the sleeve of my black tee shirt. I looked at the mark. It almost looked like a burn. I guess it kind of was.

I sensed Cas near me rather than saw him. I turned around and saw him standing there. He was out of the trench coat and suit, his battle outfit. Now he wore a dark red tee, dark jeans, and black socks. I smiled.

"Hey." I walked towards him.

"Hi, Dean." He smiled.

He put his hands on my face and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"When are we going to see Sam?" I asked him.

"We thought about leaving in thirty minutes. We have to pack. We are going to him for convenience." Cas explained.

"Good." I nodded.

"And after that, we can move to Objective 5: Save Adam." Cas told me.

"Ok." I replied.

Cas and I packed our things and headed to Stanford. I got to drive and had Cas in the passenger seat. We blared rock music and we sang horribly.

We made it to Stanford. I waltzed up to his apartment door and knocked on the door. The door flew open and I saw a shocked Sam standing there. He pulled me into his arms.

I pulled back. I saw the pain in his eyes and I felt guilty. I hated that I made him feel that way. Well, I'm alive now.

"I look great, right?" I smiled.

"Not funny." Sam scolded.

"I have to agree." Cas replied.

"It's true though." I said.

"Get in here and stop being immature." Sam grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the apartment.

"Hey!" I called.

"I see you are unstoppable." I heard Jess say.

She stood there is a Stanford sweatshirt, sweat pants, and socks with her hair in a messy pun. That wasn't the best part. The best part was the plate of peanut butter cookies.

"Cookies!" I said excitedly.

"Here. Try one." She held out the plate.

"Thanks." I picked up one and took a bite. It was amazing. "Wow. This is really good." I said as I took two more and sat in the couch.

"Thank you." She replied as she sat them in the coffee table. "So you are back from the dead?" Jess asked.

"Yep." I took another bite of my cookie.

"Wow. This gets crazier." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sam said sadly.

"I'm not blaming you or saying it's a bad thing. It just is." Jess shrugged.

"It will probably get worst." I told them.

"Man, when will it get better?" Sam looked at us with his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't know. Might never get better. There will always been something." I told him. "Off of the hunting. You quit! What about you? How is law school going?" I asked.

"It's hard..." Sam went on and talked for hours. It was to see the kids happy. This almost didn't happen. "It can't wait to be a lawyer." He finished.

"You will be the best lawyer ever." Jess said as she kissed his forehead. "I will be right back. Can you come with me Cas?"

"Um, yes." He said awkwardly.

After they went to the kitchen, I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You gonna marry her?"

"Um, funny you would mention that. I actually already have a ring. I was going to propose next week. It will be our two year anniversary." Sam blushed.

"Really? Awesome!" I hit his shoulder.

"Well what about you and Cas?" He asked.

That caught me off guard. I haven't really thought about it. And it didn't seem necessary.

"Have you not thought about it?" He looked at me.

"No." I said.

Sam was about to say something, but Jess and Cas came back. Cas held a snack tray with all types of food and Jess easy holding beers. They sat them on the coffee table. She sat down next to him and held his hand. I grabbed Cas'. We smiled at each other. Life was great.

A/N: February 20th, 2006.


	21. Chapter 21: Saving Adam

CHAPTER 21: SAVING ADAM

"Objective 5 is to Save Adam. Who is Adam?" I asked Cas the next day.

"Well...the boy who got possessed by Michael in the grand fight." Cas replied.

"I know that and that only a person from my bloodline can take my place. So, who is he? To me that is." I pressed.

"I don't want to ruin your vision of your father." Cas started.

"My father?" I was confused. What did he have to do with this?

"Um, after your mother passed. He had a fling with another woman and then there was Adam." Cas said slowly and awkwardly.

I thought about it for a second and it hit me.

"Adam is my half-brother?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes. I believe we should save him. I don't know when it happened, but he ends up dying by ghouls. The angels have to bring him back for Michael to possess. We need to warn them and teach them defense. Not to hunt. Just to protect themselves." Cas told me.

"Ok." I said shaken up.

We drove to Windom, Minnesota. It didn't take long for us to find their house. The both of us were nervous so we sat there and stared for two hours. Then, we got the courage to knock on the door.

"Oh, hey. I was expecting..." She stared.

"John Winchester." I interrupted.

"How did you know?" She looked surprised.

"I am his eldest son. Dean. This my friend Cas." I told.

"Dean? Well as I live and breathe. Come in." She stepped aside.

"So I guess that makes you Kate." I said.

"It does. Do you want some tea?" Kate asked.

"No thanks." I responded.

"Please sit down and let's talk. I was hoping I would get to meet you someday. John talked about you and Sam all the time. He loves you two very much." Wow she talked a lot.

"Well," I started as I sat down. "I am sorry to inform, but John has passed. He passed June 5th of last year."

"Really?" She sat down heavily and stared of into space for a moment. "I can't believe it. How did he die?"

"Um…well this is going to sound a little crazy. Cas and I have to tell you a story. A story about John." I told her.

"It is of grave importance." Cas said.

"I'm listening." Kate nodded.

"Do you know my Dad was married to my Mom, Mary?" I asked.

"Yes. She died of a house fire. Is there more?" She seemed to suspect as much.

"There is. Kate, do you believe in the supernatural?" I started.

"Like what?" She stared at us.

"Well anything. Angels, demons, and monsters." I listed.

"Angels and demons yes. Monsters no. That's insane." She shook her head.

"Is it?" I looked at Cas. "What if I told you there was an angel sitting in your living room?"

"I would say that isn't possible. They are in Heaven. Why?" She looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow. Well, he didn't look like an all-powerful angel. He had messy hair and wore a long sleeve shirt, a hoodie, holey jeans, and boots.

"I am an angel of the lord." Cas stood up and showed her his wings.

"Oh my." The woman dropped to her knees in front of him and clasped her hands together.

"There is no need of that. Please sit. I am just a mere angel. I am here to warn you of your death."

"My death? Why?" She got up and her seat and stared at Cas.

"I am trying to change the course of events. You and your son are meant to be killed by ghouls. I don't when. We are here to warn you and train you to defend yourself against Supernatural creatures." Cas explained. "We will leave you along after that."

"Ok. We need to tell Adam this." She pushed a hand through her tangled hair. "If this isn't a dream." She mumbled.

"It isn't. Time will tell you that." Cas somewhat assured her.

"When will Adam be back?" I asked.

"Any minute." She said.

As soon as she said that, a car pulled up. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. We watched as he got out of his car and went up to the front door. I heard him unlock the door and pushed it open. The boy stopped in his tracks.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Dean Winchester, your half-brother, and his friend Cas." She said.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Adam asked.

"Adam!" She scolded his tone.

"Just a question." He rolled his eyes.

"We are here to talk to you. It is import-." Cas started.

"Why isn't John here?" He interrupted.

"He passed in June, honey." His mother said softly.

"He's dead." Adam looked more upset about it than she did.

"I know. I am sorry." I could see her heart break at his grief.

"What did you need to tell me?" He looked at us.

"Your fate and how to stop it." Cas said.

"My fate? You guys must be insane." He took a step back.

"I don't about insanity, but we are telling the truth." Cas replied.

"Hear them out." Kate helped.

"Why?" Adam glared at his mother. Brat.

"They are here to help. We will die otherwise." Kate said. "They both have a story to tell us and some training." She looked at us.

"Training? For what? My destiny? What am I? A book character?" The brat rambled.

"No. Michael's backup sword. Now sit down and let us explain!" I commanded.

"Fine!" He sat next to his mother.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"My father, John, saw his own wife burn alive on the ceiling." The kid went to interrupt, but I held up a hand. "He searched to find out what killed her. He discovered supernatural creatures, how to hunt them, and how to kill them. He raised me and my brother to do the same. We finally found the one who killed my mom. He was killed by a demon on a wendigo hunt. He is a hunter and so are we. We are here to stop you from having your flesh ripped from your bones and ate." I told harshly and roughly.

I finished and Cas patted my leg and sighed. I saw their faces then. Both had wide eyes and open mouths. Pure horror. Great. I guess I could have been a little smoother. Now what?

It took days for them to finally believe us and not think it was a dream. Then, Adam was moody and upset. He wondered why him. No one knew the answer. I guess because he was a Winchester.

We started their training then. How to defend against demons? An exorcism, salt, iron, and holy water. How to defend against ghosts? Salt until you can call Bobby to get the closet hunter to come to you.

"Wait, why can't we do it ourselves?" Adam asked.

"We are teaching you to defend yourselves, not hunt." I said for the ninth million times.

"He is a Winchester." Cas smiled.

It took weeks of scattered training sessions. I was really tired of running back and forth. He got it and so did his Mom. The good part was the kid preferred college over hunting. He thought the research was boring, the hunting was dumb, and the disposing of dead bodies was gross. We left them and hoped for the best.


	22. Chapter 22: All Hell and Heaven Break

CHAPTER 22: ALL HELL…AND HEAVEN BREAKS LOOSE PART 1

The next few months are just filled with hunting, visiting Sam or Bobby, and hanging with Cas. The hunts were simple. We just hunted ghosts, vampires, and other things like that. It was as peaceful as it can get for a Winchester.

But, of course, due to the fact I am a Winchester, everything has to hit the fan. And when it did, it was bad. Cas and I had changed a lot of things the last couple years. We have changed people's future, the outcome of many events, and have killed key players in an upcoming war. Well, the war was here. We just didn't know it yet.

What I mean by that is, it was just beginning. There was more demon hunts. We didn't think much of it. It was bound to happen. What we didn't know was that demons were able to get humans on their side. We had completely failed to get rid of the special children. We had killed Azazel and their powers had gone away. Demons did the same thing Ruby did to Sam. They created a false relationship and forced demon blood down their throats.

Of course, as more demon hunts started to emerge, the angels were getting active. Sure, they over looked the whole thing with Cas, but were still on the Apocalypse train. A train that was quickly approaching. We were deaf and blind to this fact.

Cas and I didn't hear about it until it was too late. We were on a hunt in Maryland. There was a pretty large amount of demons. They were jumping from person to person just doing random acts of terror and violence. We had hunted them down and made it to town.

Cas had his angel blade clutched in his hand as we walked down the streets. I had the demon killing knife and holy water. At first, there was none. It was rather odd.

Suddenly a door behind us flew open and we saw a demon standing there. We heard heavy panting and knew hellhounds surrounded her. Her meat-suit was of average height and build with dark brown hair and pale skin.

"Hey Clarence and Dean." She smiled evilly.

"Meg." Cas growled.

"Meg? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Like I would tell you. Get them." She said.

I heard horrible snarls and growls. Cas grabbed my free hand and we started running. Of course we couldn't run forever. We went in an abandoned building and prepared to do defense. We locked the doors, laid down salt, and waited. While we did, we heard the growls and knew they were near. They started snarling, scratching the door, and hitting it. We needed to get a plan. I looked at Cas.

"What do we do? I can't see them." I said.

"Good thing, I have what we need." Cas messed in his bag. "I thought this might be useful one day."

He pulled out glasses and a small vial. Cas explained as he worked. The vial had holy oil. He would burn it and wave the glasses over it. Then, the wearer of the glasses will be able to see hellhounds. He handed them to me and I put them on.

"They suit you." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said back.

The window broke and I saw an awful thing land in front of me. It was a huge black dog with red glowing eyes. I could see black smoke coming off of its strong body. The beast bared its teeth and ran at me.

I threw holy water on it and saw its reaction. More smoke rose of its body and it roared and stumbled. I didn't stare for too long. Using the demon killing knife, I stabbed it. I saw the inner skeleton and it died.

More stared to flood in. Cas and I quickly kill all four of them. After that, we went back outside. We looked above a tall building and saw black smoke circling it. Demons.

We had to get a safe place and plan. We would need more people to help us. I called Bobby, who called others. We would have to hold them off for a few days. How would we do that?

Cas proposed that we ask for angelic help. He wasn't sure if they would help, but had to ask. They still wanted to Apocalypse. However, they might be okay for killing some demons. He disappeared for a few seconds. He showed up looking panicked.

"What happened?" I jumped up.

"The other angels found out about me. They will be here any minute." Cas said rushing to his bag.

He cut his hand and put up a banishing sigil and warding. As he finished the last one, an angel appeared. He looked older and was balding. His hardened face was clean shaven. He wore a suit and a silver tie.

"Zachariah." Cas said.

"Castiel." He said. "Look at what you have become. A fallen angel with a misguided cause."

"A misguided cause? I am trying to save this world and humanity. It is my mission to protect them. I am following God's orders, not angel's orders." Cas replied.

"Well, too bad God has left the building." Zachariah told.

"He hasn't. He is just sitting back and watching. He is the one who sent me back here to stop this. To stop what will is coming." As responded.

"I don't believe that. Why would he send your back to stop an Apocalypse he set in motion long ago? Really? That is what you have." Zach pompously said.

"Yes. He sent me back, but to stop an Apocalypse. Not this one. He wanted to me change the course of events to have his creation. Does that sound so unlike him?" Cas reasoned.

"I thought he didn't care." Zachariah seemed to be hearing him out.

"He does. He can't do everything for us." Cas said.

"God would help us or at least tell us to stop if he wanted us to. We are going to bring about the Grand Fight. The end of all of this mess and bring paradise." Zach said looking like the crazy people in movies.

"Ending the world will bring paradise? Wow." I said.

"Shut it, maggot! Your tiny brain can't comprehend this." Zach glared at me.

"Maybe not, but I comprehend right and wrong. This is wrong." I replied.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" The angel got in my face.

"A jerk angel who has his own agenda." I told him.

"How dare you?! I am a powerful angel with three heads. One of a lion. I am revered by other angels. Angel stare in awe." He snarled.

"Dean! Stop it." As cut me off as I went to talk. "I am doing what I believe is right. Watching demons bring about Lucifer and his Apocalypse isn't right. It's selfish." Cas told him.

"You worthless thing!" Zachariah grabbed Cas by the neck and threw him across the room.

"Cas!" I yelled as I turned to Zach.

"I have to get rid of you also." Zach snapped his fingers and I felt pain shot through my body.


	23. Chapter 23: All Helland Heaven Part 2

CHAPTER 23: ALL HELL…AND HEAVEN BREAKS LOOSE PART 2

Cas' POV

Dean laid on the ground, screaming in pain. I struggled to get up. Once I did, I pulled out my angel blade and rushed at Zachariah. He tossed me. We did this a few times before he got frustrated.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Zachariah shoved against a wall and grabbed my neck.

He started speaking a spell in Enochian. A spell that made me feel dread and pain. I was going to die. This was it. I looked at Dean wanting him to be the last thing I see. He winked at me and I saw him for the angel blade I had dropped when I was shoved. I kept my face neutral as Dean sneaked up behind him. Dean stabbed him in the neck. I saw the silver tip jutting out as he opened his mouth to scream. His open mouth and eyes started to glow. He let go of my neck and took a step back. I took a much needed breath in and rushed over to a surprised Dean. I grabbed his hand and our bags. We ran outside. We got out as his vessel lit up and his wings were burned into the ground. We both dropped to the ground.

"I just killed an angel." Dean smiled, proud of himself.

"That you did. And you saved me. Thank you." I told him, feeling very grateful.

"Your welcome." Dean smiled.

"We have to continue fighting." I said. "No one will be here for a couple days."

"This will be a longer few days. We need a new hiding spot." He stood up and started up the street.

I got up and followed him. We found another abandoned, most of the destroyed down was. We set up warding for angels and demons. We sat there and tried to get a plan together. There was too many to go running in with just guns. I didn't dare try to contact angels again.

Of course the demons sought us out. They busted hit the building and taunted us. There wasn't many so we went out and fought side by side. We were comrades in a war that fate drafted us in. We were also lovers who didn't want to lose each other. It made me think of the Keith Urban song, For You.

Dean and I killed wave after wave of them. We both gained many injuries, but sustained our fighting. However, our bodies started to weaken and we had to retreat. We went back to our safe house and fixed each other's wounds. Dean drank and ate.

Things got quiet for a while and we got worried. They were most likely getting together and trying to get a new tactic. That thought scared both of us. Dean thought it seemed hopeless, but I knew better. We have been through something like this before.

Suddenly the door to our house flew open and we saw a silhouette of a human. A demon? Both of us jumped up and aimed our weapons. It laughed at us and pinned us to the wall.

"Really? Wow. You can't stop me." I heard a girl say. She was average looked with brown hair and a sweet face. How did she end up a monster?

"How did you get in?" Dean asked.

"I am one of Azazel's special children. I am not demon enough for your little symbols to work." She made a pouty face. "Enough of that. It is time for me to kill you both." She flicked her wrist and we felt nothing.

Both of us looked at each other questioningly. What was going on? That was when I saw her break the demon warding and they showed up. Acheri demons and Daevas. Acheri were demons that showed up in the form of a little girl. They would grow claws and have a horrible face. Daevas were shadow demons.

The Acheri walked up to Dean and clawed down his already hurt chest. He screamed in agony. I yelled for her to stop. Suddenly a Daeva ripped the skin of my face. I cried out and my vision blurred. Then, I passed out.

Dean's POV

Cas had passed out and I was on my way there. I tried to fight it, but I was still trapped. I had to find a way out of this. I need to distract her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with gritted teeth.

She flicked her wrist and the demonic little girl disappeared and so did the Daevas. The special child walked over to me. She grabbed my face roughly and leaned forward.

"Why? Well that is simple. I want to raise Lucifer. The demons don't want a grand fight. We just want him to be released. I need to kill you for revenge and so Michael can't possess. You might have stopped Sam from being a special child and maybe even Lucifer's vessel, but he doesn't change anything. He just might to change every once in a while." She said it like she wasn't talking about human lives, but clothes. "We will destroy the world and have our king back."

"You know he hates demons. He is just using you guys for his own agenda. To get out. He wants to go back to Heaven, not rule pathetic and twisted human souls." I told her the truth.

"You're lying." The demon sneered.

"Am I? It makes sense. He is an archangel." I said, stalling for a little longer.

"I am done talking to you." She let go of my face and got away from me.

"You know I am right!" I screamed.

"And I know Sam is no longer needed to us demons, so he has to go." She smiled.

"No." I whispered.

Jess' POV

Sam and I didn't have any school that day. It was nice to have a day off. We were sitting on our couch watching TV. I was cuddling against his side and he had his arm wrapped around me. I looked down at the diamond on my finger and wondered how I had gotten so lucky.

It was right at that moment that our front door was kicked off and went flying it. The door crashed through the window. I screamed and Sam jumped up. He suddenly had a gun in his hand and was in front of me.

"Wow, Sammy. No need for the gun." A guy in a military outfit said. He flicked his wrist and Sam's gun went flying.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" Sam sneered with a hatred I have never seen.

"Jake and I am a special child." His eyes flashed yellow and he smiled.

I saw the colour leave Sam's face and his eyes widened.

"What?" He whispered.

"Yep. Dean was so worried about you and Jess that he overlooked us. Just because Azazel is dead doesn't mean we aren't still powerful. You however aren't anyone. You aren't one of us. So you are useless and must die."

"No." I whispered.

"Don't worry. You can join him. In Hell." Jake took a step forward.

"Leave her alone!" Sam rushed at him and punched him in the face.

The man wasn't effected. He lightly grabbed Sam's arm and broke it like a twig. He was so strong. Sam yelled and pushed Jake. He took a step back. Both fought each other. Jake threw Sam into the wall. And I mean INTO! White dust went everywhere and I heard Sam coughing and groaning.

"I think that is enough Sammy." Jake flicked his wrist again and I saw things crawling all over the walls.

Shadows? The shadow monster rushed to Sam's shadow just as he got out of the wall. They clawed his shadow and I saw deep claw marks appear on his skin. He fell to the ground by the force. They grabbed his ankles and dragged him swiftly out of the window.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Shut up." Jake tabbed a knuckle to my head and I felt bad go through my head. Then, nothing.

THE END


	24. Timeline

CHAPTER 1: FIRST MEETING

SUMMARY: Dean meets Cas and they talked about themselves. (Birth, family, etc.)

MUSIC: Bringing on the Heartache by Def Leppard.

DATES: Tu/5/4/04

CHAPTER 2: LET ME HELP YOU.

SUMMARY: Cas convinces Dean to talk to him about his feelings.

MUSIC: Lean on Me by Bill Whiters(?) or Glee

DATES: Tu/5/4/04-W/5/5/04

CHAPTER 3: JUST LET ME IN

SUMMARY: Dean talks to Cas about his feelings. Cas tells him how he sees him.

MUSIC: Desperado by The Eagles.

DATES: W/5/5/04

CHAPTER 4: FEELING BETTER

SUMMARY: Dean is feeling better. Cas gets new clothes.

MUSIC: Help by Hurts.

DATES: Th/5/6/04

CHAPTER 5: BOBBY

SUMMARY: Dean calls Bobby and tells him about Cas. Bobby tells Dean that Cas isn't human or real. 'James Novak.'

MUSIC: I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts.

DATES: Th/5/6/04-W/5/12/04

CHAPTER 6: A TRUE ANGEL

SUMMARY: Cas tells them everything. (About him, angels, and the show.)

MUSIC: None

DATES: W/5/12/04

CHAPTER 7: THE OBJECTIVES

SUMMARY: Bobby, Dean, and Cas get a plan together.

MUSIC: None

DATES: W/5/12/04

DETAILS:

1\. Save Sam and Jess (Kill Azazel)

2\. Kill Other Demons

3\. No Demon Deals

4\. Stop Lilith

5\. Save Adam

6\. Don't lose your soul. (Joke on Sam.)

7\. Purgatory (Crowley Deal and Leviathans.)

8\. Don't trust Gadreel. (Kills Kevin.)

9\. Don't trust Metatron. (Angels Falling.

10\. Don't get the The Mark

11\. Do try to get God, Amara, and Lucifer (out for the first time) to get along.

CHAPTER 8: STANFORD & SAM

SUMMARY: Dean, Cas, and Bobby tells Sam everything.

MUSIC: Running for You by Kip Moore, Remedy by Adele.

DATES: Th/5/13/04- Su/5/16/04

DETAILS: Arrive at Stanford at 3:00pm.

CHAPTER 9: BE GONE DEMONS.

SUMMARY: Curing Sam and pep talks.

MUSIC: None

DATES: M/5/17/04- F/5/21/04

CHAPTER 10: MEET MY FAMILY

SUMMARY: Romantic Date (Samsica). Meet Family. Talk about Winchester Childhood.

MUSIC: None

DATES: Sat, May 22, 2004.

CHAPTER 11: I LOVE YOU TOO, GYPSY.

SUMMARY: Declares love, 1st kiss, talk, tells Bobby.

MUSIC: None

DATES: Sat, May 22, 2004.

CHAPTER 12: THE TRUTH ABOUT MY PAST.

SUMMARY: Nightmare. Sam tells Jess.

MUSIC: Burning house by Cam.

DATES: Sunday, May 23, 2004. (Early Morning.)

CHAPTER 13: FAREWELL.

SUMMARY: Hang out, Hiking, Bird Watching, Jess' childhood, and goodbye.

MUSIC: None

DATES: Sunday, May 23, 2004.

CHAPTER 14: THE WAY TO KILL IT.

SUMMARY: Elkins, Colt, Summoning, Phone call from John.

MUSIC: None

DATES: Th, June, 3rd, 2004.

CHAPTER 15: OBJECTIVE 1: KILL AZAZEL.

SUMMARY: Azazel tells all. Battle. Talk.

MUSIC: None

DATES: Th/6/3/04 - F/6/4/04.

CHAPTER 16: HURRICANE JOHN WINCHESTER.

SUMMARY: John vs Cas, Defense, Accepting.

MUSIC: Hallelujah (Plead the Fifth.)

DATES: F6/4/04.

CHAPTER 17: REST IN PEACE.

SUMMARY: John dies on hunt (Meg)

MUSIC: None

DATES: Sa/6/5/04-Su/6/6/04.

CHAPTER 18: OBJECTIVE 2: KILL OTHER DEMONS.

SUMMARY: Meg, Tom, Ruby, Pilot, Roadhouse.

MUSIC: None

DATES: Su/6/6/04- 11/3/05.

CHAPTER 19: NO REST FOR THE ANGEL

SUMMARY: Lilith Battle, Dean dies, Cas goes to Heaven, Dean is brought back.

MUSIC: None

DATES: 11/17/05- 2/17/06.

CHAPTER 2O: BACK AMONG THE LIVING

SUMMARY: Dean wakes up and sees the handprint. They got to Stanford and talk to Samsica. Sam and Dean talk about marriage briefly.

MUSIC: None

DATES: 2/17/06- 2/20/06

CHAPTER 21: SAVING ADAM

SUMMARY: Cas and Dean got to Adam's house, meets Kate, talk, and train them.

MUSIC: None

DATES: 3/5/06- 4/17/06

CHAPTER 22: ALL HELL…AND HEAVEN BREAKS LOOSE PART 1

SUMMARY: Cas and Dean got to Maryland on a demon hunt. They are lots of demons and Meg, who is armed with hellhounds. After defeating those and seeing the swarm of demons, Cas goes to Heaven to get angels. Zachariah shows up and hurts them.

MUSIC: None

DATES: 8/29/06.

CHAPTER 23: ALL HELL…AND HEAVEN BREAKS LOOSE PART 2

SUMMARY: Zachariah continues to hurt them. He tries to kill Cas and is killed by Dean. Destiel go on to kill more demons for hours. They go to their safe house and Ava Wilson breaks in. She uses Acheri and Daevas to attack them. She shared information, including an attack on Sam. Jake Talley goes to Sam. He attacks Sam with Daevas and knocks Jessica out.

MUSIC: None

DATES: 8/29/06


	25. Author's Note

Thank you for reading this story! It took a long time to write and a lot of work. It is hard trying to figure out all the pieces and details that make up the great story of Supernatural and the Winchester Brothers. I have to thank the writers of the show and the actors that bring the story to life. I have enjoyed writing this story and sharing it with fellow Supernatural lovers.

A follow up to this story is coming soon and it will be the same events, but my Sam's POV: A Freak and A Lover.

Excerpt:

' My hooded head laid against the glass. I felt the vibrations go through my head and my face. I could see the sunlight though my closed eyelids, making them orange. I heard the song Black by Pearl Jam start.

'Sheets of empty canvas. Untouched sheets of clay...All have been washed in black. Tattooed everything...'

I felt the bus jerk to a stop and my bag shift. I grabbed it and moved it back with my strong hands. Hands that had killed. Hands that now were only going to be wrapped around pencils and pens, not guns and necks.

The hours passed. I listened to music, read, and thought. I thought way too much. I couldn't stop thinking about the fight I had with my family. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean said. What Dad had said. That hurt me more than any hunting wound. He said, 'If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!' I did walk out that door and I didn't plan on coming back.

I had ran away from my dad and hunting. Even though I was mad at Dean, I couldn't help but miss him and wish he was here. Sure I was able to be on my own, but I never had to. Dean had always looked after me. Well, I didn't need him. Even I did, he wasn't here.'


End file.
